Clearwater
by Seleen
Summary: It all happened so fast. Now Leah, Jacob, the pack and the Cullen's need to take a step back and try to see how it really happened. There lives could depend on it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

I was broken.

I was in pain.

I was left alone, bleeding, by the one I loved most. And so I had remained in my house ever since that fateful day. My brother Seth had tried to get me to come out but I had refused. My mom had threatened to ground me. Go ahead mom, I am already staying locked in my room.

I had believed it all to be over when Sam and Emily had announced their engagement. I had been furious and shaking. Suddenly heat had filled me and I stood on four paws. And I heard voices in my head. The voices of Quil, Embry, Paul, Jacob and even my little brother Seth. But there was one that stood out from the rest.

Sam fucking Uley.

They had explained everything to me. That was why I remained in my room, to avoid becoming angry and phasing. If I phased I would not only have to hear Sam's voice, but obey his commands as well. Sam had stopped by to see me once and had explained to me about imprinting and why he had left me for my cousin, Emily. It was going well until he told me I had to get over it and him, because there was no room in his heart for me anymore. There was only Emily. That had earned him a broken jaw and nose. But it had healed and he made no attempt to talk to me again.

After a while I had emerged and taken up my place in the pack. But hearing Sam constantly think about how much he loved Emily and how she was all her would ever need made me bitter and because I was bitter I was mean. I did not want the world to see that I was hurting let alone cared. So I put up a façade. The world now saw me as the she devil and the biggest bitch La Push had ever seen. My temper became legendary.

No one understood how I felt and no one cared to understand. They didn't know that Sam had left me for my cousin because of some ancient wolf voodoo shit. All they knew was that Emily was an angel and I was the devil, uncap able of being loved or loving in return. It was typical; the world saw me as the bad guy. Even the people who knew what had happened thought I was just overreacting. And they did not understand how much their insults and taunting hurt.

I was alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Leah POV:

I was sitting on the couch eating ice cream and watching That 70's Show when I heard the front door slam. Jacob Black walked into my living room and collapsed onto the couch next to me. Then to make matters worse, he took my ice cream from me and started pigging out on it, not even so much as glancing my way. Jacob was the one person who in a way understood my pain. About two months ago the girl he loved, Bella Swan or Cullen or whatever had been changed into a bloodsucking leech after giving birth to her dicksicle husband's spawn. He had given up everything to protect her, his home and his family, which were pretty much all he had and yet she still chose the walking, talking popsicles over him. It disgusted me and I never made any attempt to hide my disgust of her. All the other bloodsuckers were okay though. I really respected and liked Rosalie, though I would never admit it. She had had everything she loved torn away from her, like me and then just when she at least had a niece to dote upon, Bellatard had to tell Rosalie that she was Renesmee's mother, not Rosalie. So now me and Rose were like best friends and I was growing fond of Alice. Esme was impossible not to like, she was so sweet. Emmett was pretty damn funny and Jasper understood my self control problems. Carlisle was so human, so no problems there, Edward annoyed me to no end but I liked him well enough. Renesmee was cute, but Bella was always with her.

"Jacob Fucking Black! Would you mind telling me what you are doing in MY house eating MY ice cream?" I screeched.

"Well I had something to tell you but then I saw an opportunity to annoy you so I did this instead." He said with a grin.

"What ever, just clean up when you're done. I am going to go see Rose and Alice."

"Okay first of all, since when are you friends with the Bitch Queen of Ice and the energizer bunny pixie? Second of all, you are not going any where, the council has ordered an emergency meeting" Jacob said, now in full Alpha mode.

"Okay don't judge my friends and then let's fucking go!" I screamed.

He just shook his head and we walked to the council room.

"Jacob, Leah, it is about time!" Quil senior said.

"Enough," Said Billy, "Let us discuss the matter at hand. Earlier today Paul found the body of young women who died during child birth. The baby is alive and well and we know for a fact that one of the pack members is the father."

"How do you know?" I asked curiously

"When Paul went near the child, it phased" My mother said.

"Oh." I said. "Where is it?"

"Over their" She answered, pointing to a cage in the corner.

"YOU CAGED IT?" I screamed. "It's a baby, not a bunny!"

I ran over and opened the cage. As soon as I opened it the baby crawled into my arms and phased back to human form. It was a girl. Her wolf form had been white with grey spots. I pulled off the flannel shirt I had been wearing and wrapped it around her.

"She is mine, I want her!" I said.

"No, I absolutely forbid it!" Sam yelled, using the alpha tone. I just laughed, I was in Jacob's pack and he had no power over me.

"Over ruled!" Jacob shouted, "If Leah wants the baby, she can have it, for gods sake Sam, just because you left her doesn't mean she can't live!"

"I agree with my son, Sam you have no right!" Billy said.

"They are right" agreed my mother.

One by one the council members agreed to allow me to keep her.

"Thank you" I said to Jake, running over to hug him, "I am taking her to Carlisle, I want her medical condition evaluated."

I ran to the Cullen's. Even though I wasn't phased I was still pretty fast so I got there in minutes.

"Rose" I shouted and she came dashing outside and took the baby form me. She had a little purple outfit in her hands and she immediately started dressing her.

"Oh, Leah she is beautiful! Alice told me everything that happened. As soon as you got the baby she could see you! So what is her name?" Rosalie gushed.

"I don't really know" I said.

"How about Stephanie?"

"Yes I like that, Stephanie Rose Clearwater" I said and Rose looked up at me with shining eyes.

"Thank you Leah" She said happily, holding Steph close.

"Leah!" Alice sang as she danced down stairs with Jasper, "We are going to speak to Jazz's friend J. Jenks, to arrange birth certificates, passports, and social security."

"Thanks Alice and Jasper." I called after them. Then Emmet cam down with his jeep keys in hand.

"Where are you headed?" I asked as he picked up Steph and spun her in circle, causing her to giggle. He gave her back to Rosalie.

"You will know soon, she wolf!"

**Yay chapter two is up. Just to clear this up, Jake did not imprint on Renesmee.**

**Question:**

**What are your top two favorite bands and what are your favorite songs by them?**

**Thanks! R&R please!-**

**Selene.**


	3. Chapter 3

Perfect

"Well Leah, she seems to be perfectly healthy." Carlisle was saying. It had been four hours since Alice, Jasper and Emmett had left and none of them were back yet.

"That's great! Um I have another request. Could you draw some blood and test with the packs blood."

"Of course, but why?" he asked.

"Because Steph Rose is a shape shifter which means that one of the boys is the father." I responded.

"Oh my. How could that have happened?"

"Well, there was a party a while back that got pretty crazy and all the boys got pretty damn wasted so it is possible that one of them had sex with her mother. Her mother was ill when she had her and died." I said.

"Okay well we will give it a few days before we do the DNA test because I want to make sure she is completely healthy before we weaken her by drawing blood. And right now I believe my family has a surprise for you." He said with a sly grin.

"Thank you for your help and concern. And what is the surprise?" I asked.

"It is no problem and why don't we go find out?"

We left his medical examination room that he had set up after Bella had Ness. When we got down stairs Alice put a blind fold on my face and Rose took Stephie.

"Um okay, where are we going?" I asked after Alice had picked me up and started running.

"You'll see, she wolf. By the way most of the design was my idea so I hope you like it," Emmett said as we came to a halt.

The blind fold was pulled off and I was in a beautiful driveway and in front of me was a huge house. There had to be at least five bedrooms and in front was a shiny black Porsche.

"This is for me?!" I shouted with happy tears in my eyes.

"Yes, Leah it is our way of thanking you for all the help you have given us in the past." Esme said.

"Oh my god! Thank you so much! You have no idea how thankful I am!" I screamed, hugging Rosalie and Esme at the same time. Emmett had already taken Stephie inside.

"Well do you want to go look?" Alice asked.

"I would be a moron if I didn't! It's beautiful!"

I entered through the double doors. On my way in I had seen a baby seat in the car, they had thought everything. The living room had a huge couch and TV along with several other chairs. There was a door off to the side that led to a room that had a huge TV and a full stock of baby DVD's. There were four toy chest and stuffed animals on shelves everywhere. It was painted purple with little grey wolves on the walls. The kitchen was painted deep red and was very cozy and yet modern looking. The appliances were black and white. The dining room was big enough for thirty people. I went upstairs and the first four doors were guest rooms with simple beds and dressers, probably for my pack brothers when they had a late patrol. The second to last door was a beautiful nursery completely stocked with all the necessities, including a pantry and mini fridge to keep extra bottles, formula and baby food for when she woke up at night. I looked in the fridge and saw a small case with a lock on it.

"Um Rose, what is this?"

"Oh, that is medication to induce the production of breast milk for Steph Rose. It was actually Jasper and Emmett's idea." She said.

"Oh wow I have to thank them."

There were two bathrooms upstairs and one down. I walked into the master bedroom, and it was amazing. The walls were painted green and the bed was huge. There was a beautiful dresser and mirror. On the dresser was a cell phone with a green bow on it. It said "From Emmett, sorry I threw your old one in the river. But hey, it sucked any way. This one is better." I yelled "Thanks Emmett" and heard his deep laughter in response. I walked into the master bathroom and almost screamed with happiness, there was a huge shower and tub. The shower had four showerheads and was probably incredibly relaxing and both had tons of expensive looking bath product and razor by them. There was a huge mirror and tons of face products. I walked in the closet and felt faint. I had clothes! Gorgeous clothes and practical ones for phasing.

"So who designed what rooms?"

"Well, Rose did the bathroom, Alice all the closet and supplied the guest room with clothes as well. Emmett and Jasper did the downstairs play room and Esme did the baby's room and kitchen. We all helped with the living room and Rose did your room and Emmett actually designed most of it. And Emmett being the playful person he is made a huge play fort out back and Jasper made a tree house. We all made the lake and stream and garden." Carlisle said

"Do I even want to know how you guys made a lake?" I asked and Rose shook her head.

"Leah, you have to go get your brothers and tell them to come over to have their DNA tested." Carlisle said.

"Okay, thanks so much for the house guys! I will be back later."

"Good!" Alice said, "I want to give you a tour of your closet and show you how I organized your clothes"

I nodded and laughed. Emmett handed me Stephanie who he had already fed half a bottle.

"Thanks for feeding her Emmett"

"No problem she wolf"

I buckled her into the baby seat in my new Porsche and drove back to the reservation. I drove straight to Sam's house, knowing they would all be eating all of Emily's food because I wasn't home to cook. I walked in and my pack got up to say hi but everyone else stayed where they were.

"Guys, shut it for a second. We all have to go see Carlisle so they he can get a sample of your blood and test it with Steph Rose's, so let's go. My pack can ride with me."

"Um Leah, I think they would rather run then drive in your shitty car" Paul said, trying to be a smartass.

"Wow Paul I didn't know Porsche's where considered shitty." I shot back.

"Where the fuck did you get a Porsche?" he yelled.

"A gift from the Cullen's, they got me a house to, oh and it is big enough for all of us."

"Sweet! Now we have a new base Sam!" Paul said.

"Wow Paul how thick are you? When I said all of us, I meant my pack, as in Jake's pack, not yours." I said, "Can we just go? I need to put Steph Rose bed."

"Of course, let's get a move on people it won't take long." Jacob said.

"Wait, just a minute" Sam yelled angrily.

"Sam, please it is just a simple blood test, Leah needs to know who the father is." Emily said softly.

We threw the car seat in the back and Seth sat up front with me, holding Steph Rose. Jake, Quil and Embry piled into the back.

We pulled up to Cullen mansion just in time to see Sam's pack walk out of the forest wearing guarded expressions.

"Oh come on boy's, no need to be scared, its just a little needle." I said.

Emmett appeared at the door with a huge needle and winked at me saying, "So who is first?"

We went upstairs to the study and Carlisle wasted no time and started with Sam's pack first. Everyone who had blood drawn waited down stairs. Steph Rose cried when the needle went in, but she did not scream.

"Okay, everyone is done; do you want to see my house?"

Everyone agreed so we jumped in my car again. When we got to the house everyone gasped and Sam's pack phased and looked at the house in awe.

"Do you think if I adopt a baby, they will build me one to?" Jared asked and everyone laughed. We went inside and there were more gasps.

"Who are all these extra room's for?" Jake asked when he got upstairs.

"They are for you and the others, this can be base now" I said. Jacob picked the room across from Steph's which was next to mine. Seth picked the next one over and Quil and Embry got the last ones.

"Leah, Carlisle is here!" someone shouted.

I ran down the stairs, eager to know what the results were.

"The baby's father is Jacob."

**How is that for a cliff hanger? To answer any recent questions:**

**This is a fan fiction, so Jacob did not imprint on Renesmee, because I am the author and I did not want him to.**

**Stephanie Rose is part human, so Alice could see her and she could see Leah with her.**

**The baby's father is Jacob and he is the true Alpha, so its shape shifter genes are strong. It was scared from being alone for two day's so it phased.**

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and thanks for reading R&R please-**

**Selene**


	4. Chapter 4

Not good enough

Leah POV:

"Jacob is the father. What?! How? Oh well I know how I am just shocked!" I said.

"I think we should let them talk. Leah, I will feed and put Steph Rose to bed for you, if you want" Rosalie offered.

"Thank you, Jake come on, let's go for a walk." I said quietly. I walked outside and he followed me. I could feel him hesitate behind me when we stopped at the edge of the lake, I dove in and he followed. I swam across swiftly and walked across the shore to the pile of dry clothes Alice had laid out, because she knew I would need them. I ran behind a tree and changed and he did the same.

"Leah, I am so sorry!" he said the second we got done changing.

"For what?" I asked, confused.

"For making you have to care for my child, for brining a baby into your life, though I didn't even know it," he said in an agonized voice.

"Jacob, no one is making me care for her. I am doing it because I want to and because I love her, already. And no one would be better for her then me because she will be the second female shape shifter of La push and that is not going to be easy to deal with" I answered "But Jacob, if you decide you want her and you take her from me, I will never forgive you. She is my reason to live and I will stop at nothing to keep her with me and safe."

"I would never! But, I want to be a part of her life; after all she is my daughter"

"Maybe, you could live with us and help me take care of her, we don't have to be a couple or anything" I said quickly, blushing a little at the last part. Wait! Since when does Leah the Bitch Clearwater blush? And because of Jacob Black? What is going on?

Then I was pushed up against a tree and I could feel hot, sweet breath on my neck.

"What if I want us to be together?" he asked huskily and before I had a chance to answer he kissed me. It was then that I realized that deep down inside when I had originally left Sam's pack, it was not only to get away from Sam, but it was because I loved Jacob too. His tongue traced my bottom lip and I opened my mouth and he slipped his tongue inside, exploring my mouth and caressing my tongue with his.

Jacob's POV:

I was kissing Leah Clearwater! I had never felt so alive. It was time to tell her.

I broke the kiss and she whimpered quietly.

"Leah?"

"What, Jake?"

"When you saw the baby for the first time, it changed you. A lot, so much, that I imprinted on you. That was one of the reasons I shut Sam up. The others had mainly to do with your happiness." I said. She looked up at me with love and adoration in her eyes and I knew I wouldn't have a problem with her accepting the imprint.

"I can't believe it!" she said before throwing her arms around me and kissing me.

Leah's POV:

I could not believe it, I was imprinted on. This was why Sam had not imprinted on me, because Fate wanted me with Jacob Black and for once I was grateful for almost everything Fate had done to me.

After a while we walked back to the mansion, holding hands. Occasionally he would lean down and kiss my fore head or cheek.

When we got into the mansion Bella and Edward were there with Renesmee. Bella's eyes narrowed when she saw us.

"What the hell is going on here?" Bella hissed.

Just as she said that Rosalie and Emmett walked in with Stephanie.

"Leah, we are sorry but she wouldn't sleep and we saw you guys walking back so we thought she wanted one of you." Rose was saying.

"What is _that?!"___Bella asked, her tone laced with anger.

"She is not a that, she is Jacob and Leah's daughter. Her name is Stephanie Rose Clearwater." Emmett said angrily.

"Wow Emmett, how dumb are you? Leah is a barren!"

"Do not insult my husband and she is Jacob's biological daughter and Leah's adoptive daughter." Rose said looking irritated.

"Oh, that is just great, how did you ever afford that one Leah?" Bella sneered.

"Actually Bella, we paid for it." Alice said, stepping forward and she looked pissed.

"You did? My own family? You all know that I wanted MY Jacob to end up with Renesmee!" She screeched.

"I hate to break it to you, oh wait no I don't, but Jacob is mine now!" I said.

"Stop!" was all she yelled.

"Stop, is an S word, do you know what another S word is? Rose said with a smirk. "Stupid, Sociopath, Shush are all S words and they all apply to you!"

"Don't you shush me" Bella screamed.

"Then shut the fuck up!" Rose and Me shouted at the same time.

"How about slap? That is an S word" Esme said and she slapped Bella across the face. Every one stared in shock. "Give me one good reason not to disown you right now!"

Emmett and Jasper started whispering and then they looked up.

"Disown is a D word, Bella, you want to hear some more? Emmett said.

"Disgusting" Jasper said.

"Delusional" Emmett said.

"Divorce!" they both said with evil grins. Bella looked at Edward terrified and then scooped Renesmee up and ran to her cottage. Edward ran after her. We all cracked up and Jacob pulled me down on the couch where we fell asleep with little Steph Rose.


	5. Chapter 5

Not Allowed

Leah's POV  
I was currently cradling little Stephanie Rose in my arms as Jacob and I  
walked to the house the Cullen's had built. Even though I knew she  
wouldn't get too cold, I had to wrap at least one blanket around her to keep  
her a bit warmer. As far as we were concerned, Bella Bitch Cullen was still  
at the cottage. I shifted my weight a little so I could boost up Steph Rose.

"Leah," Jacob started to say then stopped. I turned my head and looked at  
him. I noticed that Steph Rose had turned her head to look at her father and I  
almost smiled at that, Jacob looked into her eyes for about a minute before  
going on with what he was going to say.

After a couple of minutes, he still didn't talk; I kept my eyes trained on  
him until Steph Rose began to make some kind of gurgling noise. I looked back  
at her and smile a bit; she just turned from me to Jacob, then back to me.

"Can....I hold her?" Jacob asked. I shifted my gaze over to him as we  
kept walking. I stopped walking and so did he about a step ahead. Had I heard  
him right, did he want to hold his daughter?

"Sure," I said, a smile coming across my face as I handed her over to  
Jacob. He cradled her almost in the same way I had and started walking again.  
He looked like he'd just come out of a hundred year sleep and was offered  
food. I saw Stephanie Rose lift her small head and look at Jacob; he looked  
back down at her and smiled softly.

"She is beautiful." I said pausing before I continued, "She looks just like you." It was true she was a mini female Jacob.

"She does and that is why she is pretty, though not as pretty as Ness, but as long as she looks like Jacob and not you, she has a chance of being cute." Bella sneered, appearing out of no where. "Come on MY Jacob, ditch Leah and her brat and come spend some time with me, I am your best friend after all."

"You may be his best friend, though it does prove that he has bad taste in best friends, but I am his girl friend and Stephanie is his daughter and she is what is important to him at the moment," I said snidely.

"I think Jacob can speak for himself" she spat back.

"Leah is right, Stephanie is my daughter and I want to spend some time with her. I don't appreciate you talking about her like that, nor do I like the way you are talking to Leah," Jacob said firmly.

"I. Just…what…UGH!" Bella sputtered before dashing into the forest.

"Dumb piece of shit. It's no wonder Edwierd couldn't hear her thoughts, there was nothing to hear!" I said and Jacob burst out laughing, causing Steph to grin, displaying the teeth that had already grown. Carlisle had warned us that she would grow at an abnormal rate, like Renesmee had. She would appear a year old in just a few weeks, if Carlisle's measurements were correct.

"Jake, can you run ahead and have a warm bottle ready? It's late, almost ten, and I want her in bed as soon as possible." I asked.

"Sure," he said and reluctantly handed me Steph Rose. He took off running up the long driveway and I walked quietly, occasionally twirling around to entertain Steph.

As I neared the house I heard the microwave in the nursery beep and saw Jake move past the window. I walked in and made my way upstairs.

"Do you want to feed her or can I?" Jake asked. I could see it in his expression that he wanted to feed her.

"You can feed her, I will go downstairs and make us something to eat." I said quietly and watched his whole face light up. I walked down stairs and opened up the over filled freezer and pulled out two TV dinners and stuck them in the huge microwave. I walked over to the cabinets and grabbed two plates and two cups. There was a bottle of Mountain Dew in the fridge and I filled both of the cups with it.

"LEAH! She is ready for bed!" Jake called. I went up to the nursery expecting to have to change her diaper and clothes but when I got there she was in a fresh nightie.

"Did you change her diaper?" I questioned.

"Sadly, yes."

"Wow Jake, I am impressed. Where did you learn all this?"

"Well when Claire was born I needed some extra cash so Billy suggested I babysit her and I did and learned how to care for a kid." He said, blushing slightly.

"Did the Almighty Alpha just blush?" I asked laughing a little. "Come on, there is food downstairs" he immediately grinned at the mention of food and lay Steph in her bed, kissed her forehead and walked downstairs. I walked over to my precious child and rubbed her back until she was asleep and then I gently kissed the back of her head. As I was leaving the room she let out a soft baby sigh and I couldn't help but smile. I was getting something that I never thought I would get. A baby of my own.

"You sure are a gourmet chef" Jake said sarcastically when I got down stairs.

"Be happy you got anything."

"Ohhh touchy" he said. I grabbed some food and joined him on the couch. When I was done eating I put my plate and his in the dishwasher and I felt to warm arms wrap around my waist. I leaned my head against his should and he kissed my temple.

"You should get to bed, you had a long day," he whispered.

"Only if you come with" I whispered back and he laughed softly and we walked upstairs. In the closet I found a section labeled 'Sleep wear' and grabbed some shorts and a tank top, went into the bathroom and brushed my hair. When I was done I lay down next to Jake in my huge new bed. After a few moments of silence, he moved over by me. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck and cheek. I snuggled closer and fell into a deep sleep, content for the first time in a very long time.

We were awakened at four am by a baby's cry.

"You stay here, I will go" I said.

"No, stay I will take care of it." Jack said. He got up and left before I could protest and I heard Steph stop crying. I fell back asleep.

"LEAH!" I heard Seth yell, what was that about? I wasn't at home. I groaned and got out of bed. I walked over to the nursery and was met with an adorable sight; Jake was asleep in the rocking chair with the baby curled up in his arms. Then Quil walked in with a bottle and shook Jacob awake and started feeding Steph.

"Okay, why the fuck are you all in my house!?" I yelled.

"Jesus Leah! I have been calling you!" Seth said as he walked in.

"Yeah, I heard. Why the hell did you wake me?!"

"We have a problem! Sam does not want you with Jacob and went to the elders and aside from Billy, Sue and Old Quil; they are saying you cannot be together!" Seth said angrily, tremors racking his body. I had only seen Seth so riled up a few times, he was usually do happy, this must be bad.

"Leah?" we heard. Oh shit. It was Sam.

Seth dashed down stairs and we all followed.

"You son of a bitch!" Seth roared, "How dare you show you face around here?" and then my baby brother decked Sam in the face so hard he was thrown backwards several feet.

"Damn Seth! Where did you learn to hit like that?" Paul exclaimed.

"Please, he is Leah's little brother and we all know Leah can hit. Do you think she would not teach her baby brother?" Jared said laughing.

"I do not think this is the right time for laughter," Jake said, stepping forward. "Sam what have you done?!" he looked pissed, it was almost scary.

"You have no right being together, the council summons you," Sam said, spitting blood on my floor.

"Well the council can wait because no one go's any where until you clean your tainted blood off my floor!" I screeched. Sam got his blood off my floor and we left. We stopped along the way to drop Steph off with the Cullen's and Rosalie gladly took her. When I explained the situation, she and the others were outraged.

When we went into the council room, Sam's pack was already there. After a few moments I said, "Well, are you going to say anything? Since you dragged me out of bed?"

"Hold your tongue!" an Elder snapped.

"Jacob, Leah, the council believes that you are not allowed to be together because Jacob is the true alpha and you are barren then you risk not carrying on the line." Another elder said.

"So you will use the tragic fact that my daughter, cannot bear children against her?! She who is the first of her kind and has had almost everything torn from her?!" my mother, Sue snapped viscously.

"Jake and I have a child! And she phases!" I shouted angrily.

"Yes, but it is a girl and we need a male to be alpha in the next pack."

"Just because she is female, it makes her unfit to lead?! You disgust me!" I yelled.

"Enough, you and Jacob Black are forbidden to see each other unless you have pack business to take care of, from this moment on, Leah Clearwater, you are part of Samuel Uley's pack."

"Wait!" Paul shouted.

"Paul!" Sam yelled angrily, "You will not interfere!" he continued, using the alpha tone.

"Oh yes, I will! My allegiance is no longer to you, but to Jacob, I am sick of your shit! Just let Leah be happy!" Paul said.

"Speak Paul" Billy said.

"Rachel is pregnant!" was all he said.

"How does that apply here?" the elder who had been yelling the whole time asked.

"Rachel is a direct descendant of Ephraim Black and I am a shape shifter as well. We will not have an issue with finding a new alpha in the future." Paul said.

"Well, court adjourned" Billy said, breaking the silence. Jake and I left and we were half way to the forest when Sam called us.

"Leah! Wait!"

_Oh shit, here we go!_

_**Thank you so much to DarkAngelz200 for helping me write this! R&R please-**_

_**Selene.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Fight.

Leah POV:

"What the fuck do you want Sam?" I asked annoyed, "You just tried to ruin my relationship and now you think you can talk to me?"

"Lee Lee, plea- he started to say but I cut him off.

"Don't fucking call me that!" I screamed.

"Leah. You. Will. NOT. Be. With. Jacob." He said seriously.

"Yes. I. Will." I said just as seriously.

"You will not be with Jacob!" he yelled and this time he used the alpha tone, attempting to make it an order.

"How fucking stupid are you? Wow dumb ass, you have no control over me, Jacob is my alpha and I can resist, I am alpha female!" I screeched. "You see Sam, you cannot keep us apart."

"Leah no!" Jake shouted.

"Jake I will not keep it a secret. Jacob imprinted on me." And then Sam phased and head butted me into a tree.

"Mommy!" I heard Stephanie yell. I started shaking harder, if they thought I was pissed before, I was murderous now. My baby spoke her first word and it was filled with fear, because of Samuel Uley. Well I was done taking his shit.

"Rosalie Cullen and Alice Cullen! As alpha female of La Push I give you permission to enter our land to escort my child out and one of you may stay, in case I will need help getting to ," I yelled loudly, knowing they were waiting at the border and would hear.

And then I phased and tackled Sam.

"You disgusting cock sucker! You broke me! Jacob is healing me! Why can't you accept that I am not yours anymore!" I shouted as I bit into his shoulder. He reared and threw me into a tree again. We circled each other.

"Come on Sam! You going to scar my face just like you did Emily's?" I chided. He let out a ferocious snarl and charged me and we went rolling threw the forest.

"Momma!" I heard Steph Rose's agonized scream, "Daddy make him stop he is gonna kill my mommy!" she yelled at Jacob, tears pouring down her innocent face. I saw Alice whisk her away and I saw Rose being restrained by Quil, Embry, Paul, and Jared. It took all of them to stop her from murdering Sam for making a baby cry. Then I felt Jacob phase and attempt to lunge at Sam.

"Get back!" I snapped, "This is my fight not yours."

"Yes stand back and watch me destroy her. I broke Leah before and it will be easy to do it again." Sam sneered. "Only once again, I will not do it physically, but emotionally." And I saw flashes of him attacking Stephanie.

"You might have broken me before, but you are forgetting something. I have a child now. And you NEVER make my baby cry!" I shouted and lunged, but he was expecting it and he sunk his teeth into my neck and then sent me flying through the air. A strangled cry escaped my throat. He took off running towards Cullen mansion. And Edward was not there to hear his intent and stop him. I phased back to human form and screamed, "Go Rose!"

Rosalie POV:

"Go Rose!" Leah screamed before she passed out.

"Go Rosalie." Embry whispered and then he nodded at Quil and they tackled the other two.

"Jacob, help Leah," I yelled before running after Sam.

I raced threw the forest. Sam was a sick bastard. He made the baby cry and was now attempting to kill her. I burst threw the doors and was met with a horrific sight. Esme, Carlisle and Emmett were restraining Jasper and Alice was crouched protectively in front of Steph Rose. And then I saw why Jasper was so murderous. Alice's shoulder and stomach had been torn into and were hanging open. Sam was a dead man, he had attacked my sister and as the treaty clearly stated, his ass was mine now. I was the second best fighter in the family, after Jasper. I may not like to break a nail, but I had learned to fight and I would fight now. I kicked Sam and sent him flying threw the window. As soon as he was out I followed, but I could here them inside.

"Carlisle help Alice!" Jasper yelled.

"Jazz, I am fine but Steph is on the verge of death." I snarled when I heard this, he put an innocent child on the verge of death, so he would be on the verge of death. I continued to punch, kick and otherwise harm Sam and when he was finally limp and bloody, I ripped the fur on his large side out and traced an 'R' into it, so he would always no not to cross me. Then I met Jacob at the treaty line and traded Sam for Leah. She looked bad. Her neck was bloody and torn and she had various cuts and scrapes.

"Damn Blondie, you have style," Jacob said with approval.

Thanks mutt" I muttered before I explained what happened, as I spoke he got angrier and angrier, and I had to admit, when he was pissed, Jacob Black was one scary mother fucker.

"Jake, you don't have time to argue with the elders, your child and girlfriend are severely injured so just deliver his worthless body and get back." I said and he nodded and left.

Jacob's POV:

"Here," I said as I walked into the council room, "You can have this."

"Jacob did you do this?" someone asked.

"Me? No, this has Rosalie written all over it. Literally!" I said with a grin.

"Rosalie _Cullen_?! The vampire attacked one of our own?!" Old Quil boomed.

"She had every right! Sam attacked Alice Cullen and broke the treaty, we are lucky they do not declare war! Sam also put Leah and Stephanie on the verge of death, I have nothing more to say." And then I stormed back to Cullen mansion and my dying family.

Leah POV:

I groaned and opened my eyes. I turned and saw Alice and Rosalie sitting on beds next to mine, with bandages covering various parts of their bodies.

"What the hell happened to you." I asked

"I tried protecting Stephanie." Alice said.

"And I beat Sam's ass, but he got a few kicks in." Rosalie said.

Then it all rushed back to me.

"Where's Stephanie Rose!?" I yelled. Alice bit her lip and looked down.

"Leah, I am so sorry." Rosalie whispered.

_No. No. NO! _

**This brought tears to my eyes as I wrote it. When I pictured little Steph screaming in my mind, it was so sad. Thanks for reading! What do you think happened to Steph Rose? R&R please-**

**Selene.**


	7. Chapter 7

Stay Strong

Leah POV:

No! Not my baby please, why does fate hate me? Why?!

"Where is she?!" No one spoke.

"ROSALIE! WHERE IS SHE!?" I yelled.

"Leah calm down you're hurt, you need to relax." She said.

"Don't fucking tell me to calm down! Where the hell is my baby! Someone better tell me god damn it!" I shrieked. "Rose, come on you know what it is like to not have kids, and she is my everything please!"

"Well Sam, got to us before she did, and when he did I had her and I tried to move when I realized what he was doing. But it was too late and he managed to bite her before I rolled her away and let him chew on me instead. And as you can tell he did not realize she wasn't there for a while and then Jasper threw him off me and they restrained him so he would not kill Sam and then Rose got there." Alice said in a rush, sobbing.

"She is in surgery right now, Carlisle thinks he can save her if he manages to stitch the cuts and set her bones right, before she heals. Stephanie should be fine, Leah, she is part shape shifter and she heals like you do. If Steph were human she wouldn't have a chance but she isn't, so she has a 75% chance of living." Rose said quietly. I rocked back and forth, worried sick.

"Can I see her?" I asked.

"Not until Carlisle is done and then you can, oh and Jacob should be back soon." Alice said.

"By the way, after Sam attacked Alice, I had every right to kill him, but I didn't, though I did leave my mark." Rose said, sounding pleased with herself.

"My wife is a total badass and ripped her initials into that bastard's fur, and it is permanent." Emmett said walking in grinning. "How you holding up she wolf? I just saw little Steph, she looks better. You can go see her now."

I raced down the hall and went into Carlisle's study and looked at her. Her face was swollen, and bruised. She was bandaged in many places and her arms were both in casts, as was her foot.

"This is better?" I asked horrified.

"Sadly, yes. Sam wounded her severely, her arms are broken and her foot has been shattered. She was bleeding into her stomach and will need blood infusions. With their permission, in order to save her I will need Jacob and Seth's blood since they are both a match." Carlisle said.

"Am I a match?" I asked, shakily.

"Yes, but you were wounded as well and are weak and taking blood could kill you, so we will stick with those who are unharmed." He said.

"Oh my god!" I heard a voice gasp from behind me.

"Easy Jake," I heard another voice say. I turned to see Jake and Seth in the doorway.

"Leah" Jake whispered and he wrapped his arms around me. I winced when he touched my neck and he immediately pulled my bandages up to get a better look. He started shaking, obviously it was bad.

"I swear to fucking god, if Rosalie hadn't already nearly killed that bastard, I would." He said furiously, and then he turned his attention to Stephanie, "My poor little girl! Sam had better never cross me, or I will kill him, resurrect him and kill him again!"

"Jacob, Seth, Stephanie lost a lot of blood and needs infusions, you are both a match. Are either if you willing to donate blood?" Carlisle asked.

"Of course," they said and then went with Carlisle to get blood drawn.

"Leah, would you like something to eat?" Esme asked quietly from the door, "I made Chicken Alfredo, your favorite." Esme's Alfredo was amazing.

"Thank you, is it okay if I eat it here?"

"Yes, of course dear, but you stay, I will go get it." She said before vanishing down the hall. Then I heard a whimper and Stephanie's eyes fluttered open. Her face contorted in pain, and she screamed.

"MOMMA! MAKE IT STAWP! IT HUWTS! PWEASE!" she yelled and Carlisle was there in a flash and Jacob's arms were around me and he pulled me into the hall and then the door was shut.

"NO! Why are you taking me from her? She needs her mother!" I screamed. Then the world faded into black.

Jacob POV:

Leah collapsed and I held her up and carried her back to her room. As soon as I lay her down, Rosalie stuck an IV needle into her wrist and started unwrapping her neck and shoulder.

"Do you have any medical training?" I asked.

"Yes, I took ten years of medical studies and worked in a hospital for four." She said quietly and then the bandages were gone and Leah's torn neck and shoulder were visible. Blondie growled and her scowl deepened as she cleaned the wounds and applied fresh bandages.

*Three Months Later*

Leah POV:

I watched silently as Jacob played with Renesmee . After Steph and I had healed, Bella had gotten worse, and would stop at nothing to annoy and insult me and Stephanie. So we had agreed on a compromise. Bella would leave us alone, if Jacob spent time with Renesmee, I had agreed thinking that Jacob had imprinted on me and I had nothing to worry about. But standing here, watching them together told me I had been wrong. Nessie was now five years old but looked sixteen, only two years younger then Jacob. They looked so _happy_ together and it was heartbreaking to watch.

"They look good together" Bella said coming to stand next to me, "Why do you even bother pretending? They obviously love each other and it is so strong, the imprint means nothing." Then she walked away. And I knew what I had to do.

"Rose, I am leaving."

"What why? What about Jacob!?" Rose said.

"He…Renesmee... Just!" I sobbed. "He doesn't want me any more! Rose please I cannot stay here!"

"Shh Leah, it will be okay, I will help you get away," She said softly, "But are you sure?"

"I can't stay, if I do I will have to explain to Stephanie when she is older that her dad left me for some other women! And then she will have two moms! And what if she chooses Renesmee over me?! What do I do then Rosalie, what?" I cried.

"Let me speak to Emmett, he can help us by getting Steph ready and then we can pretend to go out and once we get to Port Angeles you can leave and we will run back, okay?" she asked.

"Thank you" I whispered.

"And don't think I am letting you go with out clothes, credit cards and cash. You can use Emmet and me's summer house too, it is on the tip of California and will be perfect for you and Stephanie. Emmett and I will be the only ones who know where you are going and if Edward tries to read my thoughts, I will castrate him!"

It had been two hours and it was time to go. Rosalie had managed to cram a ton of clothes into my car, along with baby needs. Emmett had ordered some stuff for us and had it sent to the house in California. We were ready to go and it was time to say goodbye before we went to the 'park'.

"Jake I am about to go!" I yelled and he walked down stairs, with Ness right behind him. I sighed; this was going to be hard.

"Bye Lee," he said and I kissed him passionately and for the last time. Then I walked away from Jacob Black, my boyfriend, imprinter and true love.

Jacob POV:

Damn, Leah had been gone forever. What was the ice queen doing to her? Then Rosalie and Emmett walked into the house. Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear.

"Every one in here now! I have an announcement!" Blondie shouted.

"Where's Leah?" I asked.

Everyone was their now watching silently.

"Leah has decided to leave." She said. Pain ripped threw my chest.

"Why!?" I shouted.

"She was unhappy here and begged me to help her and Stephanie get out." She said quietly.

"So this is all your fault! You knew and didn't tell me!" I yelled angrily.

"Don't you yell at me mutt! It's your own damn fault she is gone! You spent so much time with Renesmee that you forgot about Leah and she could see you two were happy together, so she left! I loved Leah like a sister, as did Alice, Emmett, and Jasper. Carlisle and Esme considered her family. So don't act like you were the only one who lost someone today! We love Leah too!" Rosalie shrieked.

I looked around. Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie were glaring at me. Alice was staring at me with a horrified expression and Carlisle was holding Esme, who was sobbing dryly into his shoulder. Then I looked at my pack. Seth came over and punched me in the jaw. I could taste blood. The rest of them shook their heads and walked out.

What have I done?

**Poor Leah, I know a lot of people are furious with me right now, but it will all work out in the end. Thanks for reading! Reviews are love! Should Jacob go after Leah?-**

**Selene**


	8. Chapter 8

Gone

Rosalie POV:

Stupid mutt. How the hell could he think that it was my fault? If he had not been spending so much time with Renesmee, Leah would be here! I looked up from my magazine in time to see Fuckward and his bitch make their grand entrance.

"Why all the long faces?" Bella asked, and I watched Ediot's eyes widen in shock.

"Leah decided to leave!" he said.

"So? The dumb bitch took my advice, that's smartest things she has ever done!" Bellatard said haughtily. "And now that Jake is free from that disgusting animal he can be with Renesmee! Oh and Rose! We are still friends, so you have me now and don't need Leah!"

"You ignorant, arrogant, selfish, disgusting waste of immortality! Edward should have let you die! Who the fuck do you think you are? Leah was my best friend and she is gone now because of you, so you can take our '_friendship_' and shove it up your ugly ass! I do not know what Edward saw in you, even when you were a human you were a whore, leading Jacob on and begging Edward for sex!" I screeched at her.

"But Rose, we are sisters!" she cried, trying to make me feel bad for her.

"No Bella, we are not sisters! Not even close! We are not even friends. I have two sisters. And their names are Alice and Leah, so go to hell!" I shouted, I was so sick of Edweirds two timing whore of a wife!

"You know what?!" She screeched, "You and Leah are both just jealous that I have what you never can, a child that I actually gave birth to! You are both just barren mistakes."

That's when I lunged. She had no right to mock the inability to bear children. I had not asked for this life, but it was what I had and I would not get a second chance again. Unlike with Sam, I could use my teeth, so as I tackled Bella, I sunk my teeth into every inch of her body I could reach.

Emmett POV:

I watched as my wife bit and snarled at Bella. No one made any move to stop her and Jasper was restraining Edward from helping. Esme and Carlisle were out hunting with Ness and we were in for hell when they got back, but none of us cared. We all knew Bella needed her ass kicked. And Rose was the perfect person to do it. No one could compete with my Rose, she was beautiful and strong and perfect. And Bella was just a pathetic girl who fell in love with the wrong person.

Edward snarled at my thoughts, so grinned at him, just to piss him off. From where I stood it totally looked like the girls were doing it. I chuckled to myself; girl on girl action was so hot!

"Emmett, you are the most repulsive person alive." Edward said after hearing my thoughts again.

"No prudeward, that's your wife, not me! And if you don't like what you hear, don't listen! I agree with the She Wolf, you are a mind rapist!" I said, laughing hysterically. After a few minutes, Bella looked pretty torn up and I looked at Japer and he nodded. All well, time is up. Alice and I walked over to where Rose was murdering Bella- Bitch and pulled them apart. Alice threw Bella out a window.

"Oops" she said smiling. Jasper released Edward who immediately ran to the aid of his _darling _wife. Then I realized Rose was sobbing into my shoulder.

"Rose baby, what is it?" I asked, worried. Jasper and Alice gave me sympathetic looks and ran out, probably to find Jacob, who had disappeared sometime during the fight. I sat down on the couch, cradling her in my arms.

"I…kids…sorry…barren…mistake…why?" She sobbed dryly. If vampires could cry, this place would be flooded. I am going to kill Bella.

Leah POV:

I pulled up in front of the gorgeous house, which happened to be on the beach, but somehow had a grassy woodland looking front yard. When I got to the front door I pulled the note that had been tacked there down. It said,

_Hey She Wolf!_

_Since you are reading this I am guessing you_

_Made it there! All your new stuff has been put away. The _

_Master bedroom and the one next to it are yours _

_And Stephanie's. But wait! There is more! You have a room mate!_

_Her name is Nikki Evans! And the best part? She is a She_

_Wolf too! Have fun!-_

_Emmett Cullen, your favorite sexy male vampire!_

What? Another female wolf? I thought I was the first.

"Are you Leah?" I voice said behind me. I turned to see a sweet looking girl who was built the same way I was, tall and lean. She had big, blue eyes and wavy blond hair.

"Yeah, I am are you Nikki?" I asked; glad to not be all alone.

"Yeah, oh my god! Is this Stephanie? Rosalie told me she was absolutely adorable, but that is an understatement!" she gushed.

"You know Mama Rose?" Steph asked.

"Yeah, Rose and I go way back! She said you were a lot like us so I figured it would be cool to have a roommate! I am 21 and legal! We can so go clubbing! Oh but right now I just need to put my bag down, and then run and get my baby girl. Her name Temperance Ally Evans, or Tempe for short. She is my daughter, I got knocked up by my old alpha, but my pack was murdered by the Volturi, except for me and my friend May, she has a kid to, a girl named Bree. She runs a daycare center and has a special area for Bree and Tempe to play, that way they don't do anything to frighten the other kids. Oh wow look at the time! I need to go get Tempe, May and Bree! We will all catch up later; Emmett is letting them stay here as well. This place is like a boarding house for female shape shifters!" She said and then ran out and I heard her car start.

May and her got pregnant? How was that possible! Maybe I am not barren. After all I have not been with anyone since Sam.

*20 minutes later*

Nikki and May had gotten back a little while ago and after introducing every one, the kids were in the living room playing and watching TV and we were all in the kitchen making dinner. We were all shape shifters, which meant we needed a lot of food. May was gorgeous; she had thick auburn hair and grey eyes. Her daughter Bree, looked a lot like her, with the same hair, but she had brown eyes. Tempe was a mini Nikki, except with black hair. They were adorable and the same age as Steph. They all grew at a very fast rate. Nikki and May both has sad pasts, their pack had been viscously murdered by the Volturi, but Emmett and Rosalie had arrived in time to save them. And May understood my hate of imprinting. Bree's father had imprinted on another woman. Bree had been born premature because the pain and shock had caused May to go into labor. May was 25 and had gone through college, which was why she watched the kids while Nikki was in school.

*one week later*

Jacob POV:

It had been a week and she still was not back. Could not even go after her because no one would tell him where she had gone. Hell, even Bella knew, but only because Edward had told her after hearing it in Esme's mind.

"I just talked to Leah!" Rosalie announced.

"Really? Is she coming back?" I asked hopefully.

"No, mutt, she isn't. She has settled in very well and is great friends with Nikki and May. She is even in college!" she said happily

"Wait, who are Nikki and May?"

"They are other female shape shifters who have kids and are living with Leah. They are getting along quite well." Blondie said.

"You knew about other females and did not tell us?!" I was outraged; this was something we needed to know.

"You never asked" she spat back.

Great. Leah was happy without me. I am a dumbass.

**Thanks for reading. Reviews make me smile! Thanks-**

**Selene**


	9. Chapter 9

Returning

*2 years later*

Leah's POV:

I was going crazy. Completely insane. I had let Rose talk me into returning to La Push. I had agreed, but only to visit. Nikki and May would come with me, along with Temperance and Bree. Stephanie had grown into a beautiful young lady and though she was only turning three today, along with Bree and Tempe, they all looked about ten. We had driven my Porsche up and were just passing the 'Welcome to Forks' sign. We would be at the Cullen's in five minutes and I would see Jacob again for the first time in two years, and he would probably be engaged to Renesmee. I could not blame her though; she was just spending time with him. She never asked him to love her, just like Jacob had not asked to imprint on me. I wonder if it hurt him to be away from me, like it did for Sam and Emily. So much had happened in two years. I had gone to college, and passed. Nikki May and I had an agreement. If Jacob requested to speak to me in private, or it looked as though we were nearing the big 'talk' they would rescue me. I still phased on a daily bases, mostly to patrol the area around our house for the Volturi, who still wanted Nikki and May dead, and if they wanted them dead they would probably want to kill me and the girls too. All the girls phased. Bree had phased first and had the most trouble controlling her temper, Steph had phased not to long after and Tempe followed quickly. We had formed a pack, with me as Alpha, and Nikki as beta. May was the one who chose Nikki as beta, since she did not like being in charge.

"We're here" Nikki said softly, I had been so caught up in my own thoughts that I hadn't noticed us arrive. I looked up at the beautiful mansion that held so many memories for me and tried hard not to cry, but a single tear slipped out. Then Emmett was there, and he pulled us all into a bone crushing hugs.

"Hello my lovely she-wolves! And look at the beautiful young ones! Steph, is that you? Leah! How could you let her go out dressed like that?" he said, eyeing the shorts and tank top that Stephanie was wearing.

"Emmett, please she looks fine. Don't get all over protective uncle on the poor girl!" I said laughing.

"Leah!" Rose yelled, before racing out of the house and hugging me and the rest of the girls. "How are all my beautiful nieces? Yes girls I am your aunt Rose!"

"Your not Aunt Rose, you are Momma Rose!" Stephanie said laughing. She still remembered Rosalie. Rose smiled and hugged them again.

"Did I hear someone say Leah?" said a deep, husky voice that I recognized well. My heart jumped and my breathing sped. May and Nikki must have heard, because they formed a wall in front of me. Then _he_ stepped outside and I pulled a Bella. My breathing stopped.

He was still heartbreakingly gorgeous. Shining black hair, russet skin, perfectly defined muscles and chest. I could have died right there, but I had to stay strong.

"And you are?" Nikki said snidely.

"I'm Jacob"

"Well Jacob, I am afraid Leah does not wish to speak to you so you can leave." May said softly.

Then Embry and Seth walked outside and I heard sharp intakes of breath.

"Who are they?" they asked in unison.

"They are Nikki and May, my best friends and shape shifters. Great, my little brother and his idiot friend had imprinted on my best friends.

"Okay boys, let's play a game" I said sarcastically, "Raise your hand if you imprinted on Nikki!" Seth raised his hand. "Okay, now raise your hand if you imprinted on May!" and Embry raised his hand. It made perfect sense, May and Embry were both, quiet, loyal and tough. Seth and Nikki were both cheerful. But Nikki was incredibly tough and had a temper, in an insane kind of way. Piss her off and she will kick your ass quite cheerfully, humming show tunes while she does it. In a way, she would balance Seth out. Then just to be a bitch I added, "Raise your hand if you imprinted on me!" and Jake raised his hand.

"Silly Jacob! From what everyone told me, you love Renesmee and broke my best friend's heart!" Nikki said.

"That's why I'm so glad you are here! Lee, come on we need to talk," he said, looking almost desperate.

"Leah has other concerns at the moment, goodbye" May said, grabbing my arm and brushing past Jacob. As soon as I passed him, I felt a large, warm hand on my wrist.

"Leah, please!" he pleaded. Nikki was there in a flash.

"Let her go!" She snarled. She was shaking and looked extremely pissed.

"Mommy, calm down. I do not know who you are, but if you value your life, you will release Leah and step back. Mommy please, take a deep breath." Tempe said anxiously. Nikki calmed down at the sound of her daughters voice.

"Leah we need to talk!" Jacob insisted.

"She said no!" Stephanie snapped. Steph wasn't my biological daughter, but living with me for a few years had definitely given her some of my qualities, such as my temper and sarcasm.

"But…Stephanie….Don't you know who I am?" Jacob stuttered.

"Yeah, you're Jacob Black, the man who broke my Mamma's heart" She said angrily.

"Yeah I am Jacob, but I am also your fa- AHHHH" He started to say, but Steph Rose kicked him. In the balls.

"Let's go, mutt, we need to talk" Rosalie said, and then she proceeded to pull Jacob by the ear into the forest.

We could hear her bitching at him.

"Well, Nikki May in case you have not guessed, my little brother Seth, and his friend Embry imprinted on the two of you. Seth on Nikki and Embry on May." I said

"Alright she wolves, why don't you get to know the imprints while I take the mini she wolves inside and get them something to eat, I believe Esme is preparing chicken Alfredo." Emmett said.

"Hmm Chicken Alfredo? I am coming too!" I said happily, "I have missed Esme's Alfredo."

"I'll join you, seeing as I have finished talking to Fido over there" Rose said pointing to the forest, but when we looked, no one was there. As we ascended the steps to the mansion, a long, heartbroken howl echoed through the air. I pitied Jacob, but I did not feel sorry for him.

Nikki POV:

Stupid Jacob Black. First he imprinted on Lee, then he broke her heart and now he wants to claim her child. It was a strange feeling, imprinting. When I saw Seth it felt like he was the most important thing ever, but at the same time I had Tempe. I had been in Leah's head many times and I knew what it felt like when Sam had imprinted on Emily. And that was how I knew that there was a distinct difference between what had happened with Sam and Emily and what had happened with Seth and I. It was probably because I had my beautiful Temperance. I could see that it was the same for May, as she gazed at Embry before walking into the forest with him to do who knows what.

"You're beautiful" Seth said rather bluntly.

I blushed before saying, "thanks you're not to bad yourself" and I winked at him. And he was totally hot but at the same time totally adorable with his shy smile and sparkling, brown eyes.

"So you're Leah's brother right?" I asked searching for a way to start a conversation.

"Yeah, I feel so horrible about Leah and Jake. Leah is my sister and I look up to Jake but he screwed up and you do not mess with my sister." He said, seeming frustrated and I understood. "I don't mean to complain to you cause we just met but I am just so frustrated."

"It's okay." I assured him, "I understand what you mean. Jacob imprinted on Leah and then betrayed her and I know this is not the first time that something like this has happened to Lee and Jacob obviously isn't realizing that he is the on who messed up and not Leah. He can't get it through his head that, Leah expected imprinting to be her savior from the pain and imprinting screwed her over again."

We talked for hours over various subjects. I told him about my life before we met and what had happened to my pack. He listened and did not criticize and I realized that I could talk to Seth forever and not get bored.

Eventually we decided it was time to go inside. When we got in May was already there, seated in Embry's lap. It was strange, they had known each other for a few hours and yet, she looked so natural there, with Bree by their side chatting happily with Embry. He had May in his lap and his arm around Bree; they looked like the perfect family. I see a wedding in our future. We need a beach theme and the bride's dress would be pale yellow and the bride's made would be pale blue. I continued to plan May and Embry's wedding until Tempe ran up to me and Seth when we were about to sit down. I let go of Seth's hand and held out my arms, but instead of jumping into my arms like she usually does she stopped in front of us with a very solemn expression.

"Mommy, is this my new daddy?" she asked. Everyone froze and looked at me, waiting to hear my answer. I spotted Leah at the counter in the kitchen next to Stephanie. Lee had a very amused expression, while Steph just looked confused. Everyone was waiting for me to answer, but I didn't know what to say. Finally Seth spoke up for me.

He kneeled down and took Tempe's hand and she smiled shyly at him. "Maybe one day kiddo, but for now I am just your Uncle Seth, okay?" he said.

She sighed and said, "Okay, but can we still sit together like Bree, Momma May and Uncle Embry?"

"I think that can be arranged" he said, chuckling lightly and sitting down, pulling her into his lap and pulling me down next to him.

Leah POV:

We were all outside of my old house and Embry, Seth Nikki, May, Bree, Tempe, Stephanie, Paul, Rachael, and their son Tom were running around wrestling and playing on the various play forts that Jasper and Emmett had built for us two years ago. Jared was sitting by the lake, talking to Renesmee who was cradling his daughter, Natalie in her arms. Jared had been together with Kim, who was his imprint and Natalie's mom, but Kim had gotten very sick when she was pregnant and had died in child birth. Natalie had been very sick when she was born, which had slowed her growth rate, else she would look almost as old as the girls. Right now she looked around five and was gazing and Ness happily. Rose had told me how Renesmee had taken care of Nat while Jared dealt with imprint withdrawal. The process had nearly killed him but he was doing better now and seemed to have taken quite a liking to Ness, who Natalie absolutely adored.

Rosalie had begged me to consider moving back and as I watched my brothers, children and friends play together; I was beginning to think that moving back would not be such a bad thing. The only thing that was keeping me away was Jacob.

Just as I though that, Jake emerged from the forest.

_Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear._

**I am so sorry about the delay in the update. I was going to update on Friday, but my parents took me to a sushi restaurant, then on Saturday, I had to clean my house. But any way, I hoped you like it and I know some of you are furious with me because of the whole Jake/Leah situation but do not worry it will work itself out in time. Thank you for reading R&R Please-**

**Selene**


	10. Chapter 10

***IMPORTANT* This chapter starts when Rosalie take Jacob into the forest for their talk. Okay enjoy…**

Frustration

Jacob POV:

"Let's go Mutt we need to talk" Rosalie said, pulling me by the ear towards the forest.

Once we out of hearing range from the kids I snapped, "You crazy bitch! What the fuck is wrong with you? And why doesn't my daughter recognize me?!"

"Oh, I am sure she knows exactly who you are and that was just her way of saying she knows exactly what you did" she icily.

"What the fuck did I ever do to Stephanie? I have not seen her in two damn years!"

"Don't play dumb, mongrel. You know exactly what you did! By hurting Leah you hurt Steph Rose. Do you have any idea how many nights I stayed up talking to Stephanie? How much she begged me to help Leah, because Leah would not get up, would not eat, and would not sleep. Hell the girl hardly showered for the first few months! All because you had to go pining over precious Renesmee, just like your darling Bella wanted you to do! Well congrats dumb ass! You did exactly what you swore you never would do to her. Imprint or no imprint, you left her! You were Sam all over again and we all know how she treats Sam, be grateful moron, that could be you!" She snarled in a rush.

As soon as she walked away I phased and let out a heart broken howl. How could I do that to Leah? I needed to win her back! She was my imprint and those two years had nearly killed me. I understood why no one felt sympathy for me, it was my own fault. But six suicide attempts, five DUI's and excruciating pain had to count for something. I ran for who knows how long, eventually phasing back by Leah's old house, which no one had entered since she left because Emmett set up a surveillance system and drop kicked people back to La Push if we went on the property. But looking through the trees now I could see everyone there, playing and laughing like one big family, russet and bronze Quileute skin contrasting strangely with the white skin of the Cullen's. I had to win Leah back somehow, but it would be impossible with out May, Nikki and Rosalie on my side. Rosalie and Nikki would be hard, but May not so much. She was one of my best friends imprint and calmer, less feisty then the other two.

I saw Leah, standing back from the fun, observing. I stepped from the forest and her head snapped towards me, mixed emotions flashed through her eyes. Fury, anger, annoyance, and last deep sorrow, so painful that it made me want to drop to my knees and beg for forgiveness. I saw Steph, by lake on her own and started walking towards her, Leah noticed and started running. I sped hoping to beat her to Stephanie, but something tripped me. I looked up from the ground to see Nikki standing over me, along with her daughter Tempe. Further back by the lake, Leah clutched Stephanie Rose to her and Stephanie looked at me sadly. Not hatefully, just sadly, like she pitied me.

"Does this look like a race asshole?" Nikki said.

"I have a right to spend time with my daughter!" I shouted.

"No you do not!" Leah yelled, hate lacing her tone.

"Jacob you gave up that right the day you gave up Mommy" Stephanie Rose said, pity still the dominant emotion in her young face. The pity on everyone's faces was too much for me. Once again, I walked away. I wonder if this is how Leah used to feel all the time.

Leah POV:

I watched Jacob walk away again, feeling numb. Stephanie wrapped her little arms around me.

"It's okay Momma." She whispered.

"I know baby, why don't you go ask Auntie Alice about that new wardrobe you have been wanting?" I said, needing some time to think.

I watched my beautiful daughter run over to the vampires I had once hated and now considered my closest family. I watched Emmett scoop her up and twirl her around, and then she whispered something to Jasper, who nodded in understanding. She walked up to Alice and said something, and Alice began to jump up and down frantically, clapping her hands. Then she picked up Steph and ran towards me.

"Leah I am in love with your daughter!" She said excitedly, "Please let me take her shopping for her birthday, tomorrow after the party."

"Of course Alice, it is her birthday after all and she loves to shop and you know I like shopping, but not the way the two of you do" I said, grinning, "In fact, why don't you go get your suitcase Steph, and then bring it to your room and show Alice you favorite brands and such?" she agreed immediately and her and Alice sped off, chatting happily about Abercrombie and Fitch. I mindlessly wandered into the forest. What am I going to do about Jacob? I loved him so much, but I did not want to go through that again. I let out a frustrated cry and punched a tree, causing it to fall and knock over another one.

"Leah" someone behind me breathed. I spun around to see Jacob standing there, adoration, confusion and agony written all over his face.

"Get out of here, Black" I hissed.

"Leah, please, I just want to talk!"

"There is nothing to talk about." I whispered, before running away.

"Leah!" he yelled running after me and pulling my body tightly up against his, "Please" he whispered, bending to kiss me. My mind was working frantically and he seemed to be moving in slow motion. My love and adoration for him was fighting against my fury and logic. But eventually logic and fury won and I shoved him back and ran swiftly, bursting into a grey wolf.

Jacob POV:

I watched as Leah exploded into her wolf form, tears forming in my eyes.

"Rejection stings, doesn't it?" a haughty voice said.

"Stay out of this, Sam" I snapped.

"I cannot do that, because you are hurting MY Lee Lee" he said arrogantly. That made me laugh, even through the pain.

"First of all, she hates that nick name and second of all she is NOT yours"

"She isn't yours either" that made me see red and I started shaking.

"Stick to your own land Uley" I said, before shifting.

"Okay, but where is you territory? Because right now you are on Cullen land. Poor homeless puppy" he called after me, but I was to gone with fury and pain to care, I sped north, not knowing or caring where I was going. Once again I was letting the wolf in me take over.

**Okay, so I know it was a little short. But a lot of important stuff happened. Thanks for reading-**

**Selene**

**P.S. You know you want to hit the green but that says "Review". Go ahead, click it **


	11. Chapter 11

Talking and Leaving

Leah's POV:

It had been two hours since my 'talk' with Jacob. Two hours since, I had the opportunity to feel his lips on mine again, to know that he loved me. And two hours since I walked away from him. Did it make me a hypocrite? I went around grieving and bitching about how men walked out on me, but I had walked out on Jacob, and looking back, me leaving had been rash and an act of jealousy. Jacob deserved some kind of explanation; some kind of closure, but I was to damn stubborn to give what little I owed him. But why was I stubborn, why wasn't I telling him how _I _felt? He knew what I had told everyone else, but he did not know what had been going through my mind that fateful day. I turned the question over and over again in my mind. Pondering my own foolishness. All my life that was all I ever wanted to know. Why? Why did these things happen to me? Who had I offended? Why did I phase, when females were not supposed to? Why did Sam imprint on my cousin, and not me? But most of all I wanted to know why I could not give Jacob the closure he desired and deserved. Edward and Bella had returned an hour ago from the anniversary get-away and Bella was spending time with Ness. Edward, on the other hand was sitting across from me, watching intently and listening to my thoughts. I had asked him why he was doing it about 20 minutes ago, and he said an outsider's opinion would help, especially with discerning what my subconscious really wanted.

Stupid mind rapist, but I was secretly grateful to him. Though it was not much of a secret, with him being a mind rapist and all. Across from me he grinned like an idiot. 10 minutes more of deep thinking and my therapist, Edward, A.K.A Dr. Sparkles spoke up.

"I think I know what the problem is" he said.

"Oh, do tell Dr. Sparkles." I said sarcastically. He glared at me before continuing.

"You love Jacob"

"The i-i- imprint, it, its making me love him" I stuttered.

"No Leah, its not you loved him long before the imprint. Search your feelings, you know it to be true" he said quietly.

"Do you want me to use The Force while I'm at it, Master Jedi?" I said sarcastically, I could not help it. He smiled his weird crooked grin, "But, Master, Dr. Sparkles, Edwierd what ever your name is, though I have a strange feeling your secret stripped name is Mr. Always Hard cause you are a vampire and you do have super hard skin, bur anyway you are right."

"Well, yeah" he said rolling his eyes.

"So that's it? I love him, it's that simple?"

"Leah," He said seriously, "You of all people should know that love is never simple."

Then the stupid bloodsucker walked away, probably hoping for a dramatic effect. Well he got his wish, a single tear slipped down my cheek, but I wiped it away quickly when I saw Stephanie and Alice coming up the stairs, each carrying at least ten shopping bags.

_I am not helping put all that away.

* * *

_

Seth POV:

Nikki is so perfect. Beautiful, caring, loyal, sweet everything I could ask for in a woman. I had patrol so I phased and started to run the trail we had worn into the grounds years ago.

"Oh, hey Jake" I said, startled. I didn't know any one else was phased, "Wait Jake, where are you?" I did not recognize his surroundings.

"Seth, go home. You are in Leah's pack now. I forbid you from being in my pack" he said, using the alpha tone. Then the connection went dead. I raced back to the mansion; this was bad, really bad. I knew he was cut up over Leah, but his thoughts were almost suicidal. Again. I phased and pulled my cut offs on and ran through the door.

"Jacob's gone" I yelled.

"What do you mean, gone?" Leah said sharply. Everyone was there now, staring at me. So I told them about my conversation with Jake. But before I could finish, Leah dropped to the ground hyper ventilating. Then she threw up blood and started convulsing. Rose grabbed her shaking body and ran up to Carlisle study, with Carlisle not far behind.

* * *

Stephanie Rose POV:

I watched as Uncle Seth told us what happened to Jacob. Then my mother fell to the ground, shaking and spraying blood everywhere. My mom loved Jacob Black. Jacob was my father, and I had a decision to make. Amidst all the noise, no one saw me slip out. I phased once I was outside and made the decision to join my fathers pack.  
He was asleep some where far away and I picked up his scent and started running. I had inherited my mothers speed and it took me about three hours to find him.

"Daddy?" I thought quietly. The big mass of russet fur moved, and then his huge head looked towards me, and I cowered in fear, he was so big and I was a little girl.

"Stephanie?" he asked, his thoughts filled with hope.

* * *

Rosalie POV:

We had Leah sedated and she was in a coma. Jasper and Edward had told us of her agonized emotions and thoughts and Carlisle said that the emotional strain had been too much. The coma was enabling her mind to cope and make sense of everything that happened. I sat by Leah's bed side watching my best friend lay there, not sure what to do. Then a strange thought hit me. Where was Stephanie Rose? Why wasn't she here, by her mother's side? I knew something was up; Steph rarely left Lee's side. I walked downstairs and sure enough she was no where to be seen.

"Has anyone seen Stephanie Rose?" I asked.

"No, we thought she was with you." May said, looking concerned. Everyone began talking and asking questions at the same time.

"I think I know where Stephie went!" Bree yelled from Embry's lap.

"Everyone SHUT IT!" I yelled, "Bree, where do you think Steph went?"

"To find Jacob" She said simply.

"It makes since, Jacob and Momma Leah love each other, even us kids can see it." Tempe added.

"But why can't we hear her thoughts? She is in your pack right? And as of a couple of hours ago I am too and I just returned from patrol." Seth asked Nikki.

"Well, Stephanie is young and the daughter of a very strong and powerful Alpha. She has always been able to change packs easily. She is probably the only one who can join Jacob right now because she is of his blood." Nikki said

"Well then we should go after her." Renesmee said.

"No, we can't!" Bree yelled, and everyone looked at her in shock, little Bree was usually so quiet.

"Bree is right!" Tempe agreed, these little girls always had each others backs, "Stephie needs to do this."

"They are right, Stephanie needs to do this. Let her go. She is the only one who can bring Jacob back and Jacob is probably the only one who can wake Leah up without her slaughtering all of us. Its likely Steph Rose is already with Jacob now. She is strong, like Leah she will be fine. Let her go." Emmett said. When Emmett agrees to something and then starts to speak all wisely like he just did, whatever he agreed to tends to be the right thing to do. Everyone sat down with a defeated sigh and Esme went into the kitchen to cook dinner for the people who still ate normal food.

* * *

**This is for Zoeybird101 who is sick, I hope you get better soon sis! And now I have a question and please please please answer it: Should Leah and Bella make up and become friends or remain enemies? Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, wow I have 73 reviews for 10 chapters! You guys are the best **** Thanks for reading! Reviews are awesome!-**

**Selene.**


	12. Chapter 12

Starting over

Jacobs POV:

"Stephanie what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Talking to you, DUH!" She snapped I could not help but grin; she was so much like Leah. _Leah. _It hurt so much to even think about her. "Jacob? I need to show you something." That was my only warning before I was bombarded with images of Leah. It took me a minute to figure out what I was seeing and hearing but eventually I understood and watched intently, because everything Stephanie was showing me was my own damn fault. Leah, in the house at California, sobbing on the couch. Leah, waking up in then middle of the night screaming my name. Leah, crying as she told the story to Nikki and May and then collapsing after letting out an agonized scream. Leah, grabbing her chest, whispering my name and then passing out. Leah, thinking about me when she thought no one else was phased, the pain causing Stephanie to fall to the ground, howling in agony. And then Stephanie's thoughts and feelings as she held her mother through it all. And finally, Leah falling to the ground, screaming my name, convulsing violently and coughing up blood when she found out I was gone. I lay there, shaking the pain in Steph's mind had made me collapse and all I could do was lay there. She grabbed my shirt and ran behind a tree to change. I followed her example.

"I know you didn't mean for any of this to happen, but next time try paying attention to what's going on around you." She whispered once we had gotten changed. "Momma needs someone there for her; she needs you to be there for her."

We sat in silence for a little while, and then she looked up at me with tears running down her face, "I- I Don't want to grow up with out a daddy" she said, before throwing herself into my arms.

"Stephanie, I promise, as long as I am around you will always have a dad." I said.

* * *

Leah POV:

Jacob was gone. He left me, but I left him first. Where would he go? _Why _did he go? Was this my fault? Had I caused him so much pain that he simply could not be near me anymore? I remember falling to the ground, my chest throbbing, sharp pains stabbing at my stomach and then coughing and coughing. A red liquid dripping between my fingers, blood? Then I started to shake and I couldn't control it, it was like when I got angry and was going to phase, but painful and instead of heat flooding me I felt cold, so cold. Then I realized what had happened. Jacob had imprinted on me and being away from him caused me physical pain. That was why it hurt so much when I left him and why he was so desperately in love with me. I could quite literally kill myself for being stupid enough to forget something as important as an imprint. _Imprint._ The word used to make me sick because of what happened with Sam and Emily, but now feeling the pain I could sympathize a little with them. It wasn't enough to make me forgive them, but now I understood. Through my thoughts, I felt my body begin to shake again, but not as violently as before, gently this time as though I was adrift in the ocean and the waves were carrying me. I lay, basking in the comfort of it.

"Leah you have to wake up"

"Leah please, wake up!"

Okay, what was going on here? The ocean couldn't talk.

"No" I mumbled, wanting to stay in this wonderful, pain free place were nothing was complicated and reality was but a dream.

"Leah come on! Stephanie is missing!" the voice yelled. That got my attention, where was Steph? I sat up so fast, I smacked heads with Rosalie.

"Shit!" I yelled, holding my throbbing head. "Where the fuck is my daughter?"

"We think she went after Jacob, but we can't be sure and none of the others can phase, because Jake commanded them not to and Nikki and Bree are insisting we let her go. Hell, Emmett agreed with them and said something smart." She said, looking both concerned and amused at the same time.

"I have to go find them, apologize to Jake, he didn't screw up, I over reacted and if I put it off any longer it could kill us both" I said, my voice hoarse. She didn't say anything, she just nodded in understanding. Then she dashed down the hallway and was back in record tine with black shorts and a red camisole.

"Here, get changed and go find them." I tied the clothes to my ankle, grabbed a robe and walked through the house and out the door, ignoring confused and concerned looks. As soon as I reached the forest I let the robe fall to the ground and phased, searching for their scent. I found Stephanie's lilac smell and after following it, found Jacob's indescribable scent, all heading towards the Canadian border. As I ran I thought of ways to A) Apologize to Jacob and B) kill Jake for keeping Stephanie out in the woods at night. All my thoughts of murdering him vanished when I found them. Stephanie was curled in his lap, sobbing into his shoulder while he whispered comforting words to her. I phased, pulling my clothes and stepped out into the moonlight. Jacobs head immediately snapped up.

"Leah" He breathed the same mixture of confusion, agony and adoration on his face again.

"Momma! Well you found Jacob, so I will go now" Steph said and before I could protest, she took off running, Jacobs shirt appearing next to me out of no where.

"Jake," I said, walking over and sitting across from him, "I owe you an apology. I should never have left, it was stupid. But you looked so happy with Ness and I just didn't want to hold you back and I was worried about what would happen to Stephanie if you married Ness and if she would choose Ness as her mom and not me and oh Jake, I was just so scared!"

"Leah, how could you think any of that? I imprinted on you, I love _you. _Not Ness, you Leah. It's always been you. And aside from that we all know Ness is going to end up with Jared, so there is nothing to worry about. As for who she would choose, though she will never have to, she would choose you. Lee, you're beautiful, and fun and just perfect."

"Jake I am so sorry" I whispered.

"Lee?"

"What Jake?"

"Quit apologizing" he said before crushing his lips to mine. When we finally parted again I whispered,

"I love you"

"Love you too babe." And then I was kissing him again and he was pulling my shirt off and I was running my hands through his hair.

* * *

Rosalie POV:

I was sitting in Emmett's lap, flipping through a magazine. Stephanie had gotten back two hours ago.

"Leah and Jake are still not back" I said, getting worried.

"Well we all know what they are doing" Alice said.

"What are they doing?" I asked.

"Each other" Jasper said.

"Doggie style!" I said grinning.

"YES! This means more wolf babies!" Emmett yelled, getting up and doing a touch down dance. I shook my head laughing; I will never understand my husband's freakish obsession with the wolves.

* * *

**Thank you so much for the reviews! And thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. I planned on dragging the Jake and Leah situation out a little more, but I ran out of stuff to add in so I just made them make up. R&R please-**

**Selene.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry for my recent absence, though it was only six day's, it felt like forever to me. Unfortunately, my parents believe that me spending two hours on the computer every day means I am wasting my life. So I had to stay off the computer for a few days and then my mom forgot to pay the internet bill and it took the company FOREVER to turn it back on. I am currently listening to the New Moon: The Score soundtrack, which is the orchestra music from the movie. Did anyone see the Eclipse trailer? I did, it was not amazing but still pretty cool. I got New Moon at midnight the minute they unlocked the case! To answer some recent questions, no one really knows who the person Jacob slept with was, as I clearly explained, he was completely wasted and she died. YES! Jacob imprinted on Leah, I though I made that obvious as well. Next time, wait until you have read ALL the chapters to ask questions. Sorry guys, that kind of annoyed me seeing as I got the reviews at 2am and still got my lazy ass out of bed to read them! Okay so a YouTube video you need to watch is called IDEK by Des and Nate. It's fucking hilarious. And now for my final comment before the chapter, I asked you all if Bella and Leah should make up and be friends and here is what the vote came out as………**

**Unexpected **

**Leah POV:**

It had been a week since Jake and I had made up and we were still getting sick jokes about, 'doing it doggy style'. They were hilarious at first, but after a while they got old. I mean seriously, we had sex once. Rosalie had to resort to with holding sex to make Emmett shut up and he is begging me to name one of my kids after him. I am really hoping to get pregnant, seeing as May and Nikki were able to, I should be to. Jake is bugging me about becoming friends with Bella, and I would if she was not such a damn bitch. I really don't want to fight any more, but seriously, it's Bella. Come on people, like us being friends will ever happen. But being the big softie that I am, I grudgingly agreed to attempt to make things write with her. Now I sat in a plush white arm chair in the Cullen's living room waiting for Bella to return from 'family hunting time' with her dicksickle and spawn. The way they went around pretending to be the perfect family made me want to puke, we all knew Ness was spoiled, though it wasn't her fault and neither Bella nor Edward set a good example for her, because they screwed each other whenever and where ever they had the chance. I'm not joking either; I have caught them in the garage, up a tree and even on my front porch. It is revolting. Speaking of Sluttella, the mind rapist and the porcelain doll from hell, I do believe I smell their gag-worthy scent now. Oh joy. Right on cue, Isa-Bitch made her grand entrance with Sparkles and the Mutant no where to be found.

"Edward said you had something to say to me" She said smugly, smirking at me.

"Yeah um I'm sorry" I whispered, unable to believe what I was saying. Why, oh why did I agree to this?

_Because you love Jacob and she is his friend despite her actions. _My conscious whispered. Right after the words left my mouth, her eye brows shot up and her eyes clearly stated "suspicion".

"Are you serious Leah?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm serious. Jake asked me to do this and I agreed, I am tired of fighting." I replied, trying to look reassuring.

"Yeah, let's put this all behind us." She said smiling, we talked for a while and to be honest, she still annoyed the hell out of me. What did Jake and Edward see in her? Her voice was whiny, she had a serious eye twitch problem, she literally blinked seven times every five seconds and I thought vampires didn't need to blink. And to top it all off she was just plain boring. Her favorite book is "Wuthering Heights" for crying out loud! Though it does make sense, a lot of the characters were self absorbed. She droned on and on about all the times she had read it for about thirty minutes. Don't get me wrong, I loved reading and Wuthering Heights was okay, but seriously 54 times?! That was higher then her fucking IQ! How do you read an old book that many times and not get bored? But I put up with her none the less; I wanted to make this work. So I sat there and listened, occasionally interjecting a comment though it was clear that her shyness was gone now that she was a vampire, she seemed to love the sound of her own voice. But I could do this. I had to, for mine and Jake's sake.

And yet this friendship; was doomed to end. It could have been months or years, even just days. But Bella had to ruin it in an hour. That was all the time it took for her to show that we could never be friends, no matter how hard we tried.

"I understand why you want to be friends; after all I am Jake's best friend. Though I never have had the misfortune to be someone's, not just second but third choice, I think I know how you feel." She said. That was all it took. Any dreams Jacob had of me and Bella being friends were dead, it could never be. But I wasn't going to go down like that, not without a fight.

"Yes, you have always been so lucky Bella! Oh, except for when Edward left. Especially since Rose told me about all the time he was spending with Tanya in Italy. They were vacationing together there when Rosalie told him about your suicide attempt. Actually, you are a little like me, ruining everything you touch. Just think of all the hearts you have broken, Jake's, Charlie's, you mother's. How do you live with the pain of knowing that your parents will never know what became of you?" I asked her, knowing exactly how to push her buttons.

"You… Just! Ugh stupid BITCH" she shrieked.

"I'm sorry, did I piss you off!?" I snapped. "Well it's your own damn fault! No one calls me a 'third choice' and gets away with it!" she hissed at me and lunged. I side stepped, avoiding her easily. She went flying out the window and I heard Paul's laughter and Edward's furious growl. I walked out onto the porch and Paul gave me a high five.

"Leah what did you do?" Edward said through clenched teeth, or was it fangs? God I'm hilarious.

"Leah you know we don't have fangs and I'll ask again, what did you do?"

"Me? Sweet innocent little me?" I said mockingly, "Search my head oh great mind rapist, you know I didn't do shit and it's your little whore of a wife's fault. Which, by the way she broke the treaty by attacking me, if I wanted to, I could declare war. But I think I will make an exception if she apologizes." Ness and Jared arrived, while Natalie, who looked around two, now, ran off with the girls and Emmett.

"Mom, you need to stop." Ness said timidly, cringing when her mother turned her harsh gaze on her.

"Excuse me?!" Bella said, daring Ness to contradict her. Jared put an arm around Ness and she seemed to straighten up and stand taller.

"I said you need to stop!" She yelled looking Bella right in the eyes, not even flinching, "What happened to you mom? You were so loving and caring and now… now I don't even know you. Leah's never done anything wrong to you. Sure she yelled at you during your pregnancy but you admitted she was right and said it helped you clear your head too. So why do you insist upon trying to hurt her?" She finished, big, brown eyes shining with tears. _Poor Ness. _I thought, that had to be horrible, she loved her mother, but her mother was becoming a monster and she was caught in the middle.

"Ness?" Bella whispered, taking a step towards her. Ness took a step back. "Oh my god, what have I done? I'm so sorry" Bella whispered again before running off into the forest.

Bella POV:

I had become a monster. Why did I want to hurt Leah? I actually liked her, but whenever I was around her things got fuzzy and I couldn't think straight. The next thing I knew we would be yelling and screaming and now my own daughter hated me.

"Bella!" someone called and I immediately recognized Edward's voice. I stopped running and turned to face him.

"Edward, I need some time alone, to think." I said.

A dark figure dropped from a tree.

"Well, you can have some time to think but it won't be alone." It said, lunging at me. I tried to jump but he caught me by the ankle and yanked me to the ground. I could see Edward being attacked by a beautiful woman I recognized as Heidi. It was then that I realized it was Felix holding me down. Then a snarl echoed through the forest and a small, grey blur knocked Felix off of me. I looked up in time to see Felix send her flying into a tree. She phased back to human form and just hung there, held up by a branch that ha pierced her shoulder. Blood poured from her wounds, she had landed on a tree with many broken branches and about 4 had stabbed her, maybe more I couldn't tell.

"LEAH!" I screamed, feeling like it was my entire fault, I didn't hate her, I considered her family, but she could be dead now because of my stupidity. Why had I acted the way I did?

Felix took off, pulling Edward with him. "We will be back" Heidi snarled before running after them. I had no hope of catching them and Leah was dying. I went to the tree and pulled her body off, running towards the house.

"Leah! LEAH! Wake up please, please I'm so sorry, just wake up!" I cried helplessly. As soon as I broke through the tree line, I began to shout, "HELP! Someone get Carlisle! Please, HELP! Someone help!" Rosalie came running, eyes widening in horror.

"What happened?!"

"Volturi! Felix, Heidi… they took… Edward! EDWARD! EDWARD! They took him Leah tried to help… threw her… tree…branches" I stuttered and screamed. I couldn't speak any more; my mouth wouldn't form words so I just screamed.

"Bella, Bella! It will be okay! Come on! Bella, you're safe he'll be fine" Alice was saying but I couldn't comprehend. Edward was gone and Leah was dying, it was just so wrong. Why did this happen?

Leah's POV: (Starts when Bella Leaves)

Bella ran off and Edward followed. Something was off, I could feel it. I went after them, only to find them held to the ground by two vampires I didn't recognize. One was a woman, the other a man both incredibly beautiful of course, but they smelled like leech and my instinct said 'kill'. They couldn't move, if they so much as flinched they could have their heads torn off. I snarled and jumped at the on holding Bella, but he was fast, to fast. He hit me and I went sailing through the air. I hit a tree and the world seemed to fade. I vaguely heard my name being shouted, but I was falling…falling…falling…

**Okay so a lot of people are asking me "What?! Ness and Jared?!" well my inspiration behind that is I have never read a fic were Ness and Jared end up together so yeah. Thanks for reading!-**

**Selene loves reviews!**


	14. Chapter 14

Making Plans.

* * *

Rosalie POV:

I stared at Leah's broken and bloody body lying on the table in Carlisle study, not knowing what to do. Bella was in hysterics, she thought it was her fault and Edward was gone, kidnapped by The Volturi. Alice sat nearby, her eyes looking off into the distance like she was seeing something far away, which was exactly what she was doing. As far as we could tell, two members of the Volutri had been imprisoned for 'treason' which pretty much meant they had gone against Aro's insane plan.

"Oh my god!" Alice shrieked suddenly.

"What, what is it Alice?" Jasper asked her.

"The people they imprisoned were Jane and Alec, Marcus just rescued them and they are on their way here right now!" she yelled.

"Jane and Alec? Don't they like worship Aro though? Why would he imprison them?" I questioned.

"The Volturi have two new members!" she said, her tone disbelieving, "they have taken Jane and Alec's places and are now Aro's most prized jewels. There name's are Juanita and Latisha, they're sisters and very powerful, though I do not know their powers. I don't know anything else but I'm sure Jane, Alec, and Marcus will tell us when they arrive."

"When will that be?" Jasper said.

"Tomorrow at dusk; we should get Jacob, he's at a meeting in La Push. He needs to know all of this. Plus, Leah will probably need him here when she wakes up." Alice said, giving me a look.

"I take it I'm going to get the mutt from his powwow?" I grumbled.

"Just go get him Rose" Jasper snapped, my irritation clearly rubbing off on him, "Sorry, but your irritation is my irritation."

"Oh whatever!" I walked down stairs and out of the house, taking my sweet time.

"Speed it up Rose!" Alice yelled out the window, "We have a lot to do and not much time to do it in!"

"That's what she said!" Emmett yelled, roaring with laughter.

"Emmett, for shits sake stop being so damn immature!" Alice shrieked.

"Chill-ax pixie damn you need to let loose!" He said, whatever her reply was, I was now to far away to hear it. Sometimes being the only Cullen with unlimited access to La Push was great, Leah and I loved surfing on cloudy days, but other times, like today I played the retriever. Running down to get the pack or delivering Leah an outfit for Stephanie Rose because Alice didn't like what Leah had planned. I walked through the doors to the council room and was immediately glared at.

"Rosalie Cullen you're interrupting." Some one yelled, standing up.

"Down boy!" I snapped, god these people piss me off. "I'm not here by choice but Mr. Alpha over there needs to come with me, we seem to have a bit of a situation going on."

"The shape shifters were not created to be your guard dog's, they are the protectors of La Push and surrounding areas. What ever the problem is, you and your family will just have to deal with it on your own."

"Fine, if you want all of you people to die because you're a dick who are stuck in the past, fine by me. After all, I'm just a disgusting bloodsucker, who am I to stop your holiness?" I said, turning to leave.

"Wait, Rosalie I'm coming with you." Jacob said. Angry out bursts erupted.

"Oh, good and as for the rest of you idiots, this does concern you, because Leah Clearwater was nearly murdered today. And let's not forget that it was _your _dipshit alpha that attacked her, Stephanie and my sister Alice. We could declare war on you, but were not as big of asses as you are so we won't. Learn some damn respect." I said before stomping out. Jake followed me, but then we heard a female voice calling our names. I turned to see the only woman on the council walking towards us.

"I'm sorry, but I need to know what happened to my daughter." She said, I'm guessing she is Sue, Leah and Seth's mom.

"Bella and Edward Cullen were attacked today and Leah smelled the foreign scent and went to help, but they were overpowered. Edward was kidnapped and Bella brought Leah's to us just in time. Carlisle's been working on her ever since, she will probably live." I said, feeling terrible that I was the one to give my best friend's mom the news that she was nearly killed because my brother and his wife were morons.

"Please take care of my daughter" she whispered. I felt my heart breaking for her, she had lost her husband it would kill her to lose her only daughter.

"Leah's my best friend, practically my sister. I'm not about to let her die." I said softly, before dashing away. On the way back I told Jacob about what Alice saw and Leah's condition. When we reached the house I watched carefully as Jacob ignored everyone else's questions and went straight to Leah. He really did love her and it was terrible that they were under constant threat.

"Well," Carlisle said coming downstairs, "Leah's condition is stable and she should be awake in a few hours."

"Thank g-" I started to say, but Alice cut me off.

"What are they doing?!" she said loudly.

"Whose doing what?" I asked.

"Jane and Alec are sneaking back into the castle for something. I just can't see what because everything keeps changing and oh!" she squeaked.

"What, what is it? What happened?" Jasper questioned.

"They went back for Edward!"

"Is he okay?!" Bella yelled.

"He's fine Bella, calm down. This is all going to work out" Alice said, attempting to placate Bella. Bella sat down and let Ness comfort her more, Esme walked in from the kitchen.

"I'm going to get the kids dinner and then put them to bed." She said.

"Good, but don't take them to Leah's keep everyone close today, in fact get Nikki and May in here now. They shouldn't be out there with Jane and Alec on their way and they are probably hungry. Not to mention they will want to work out a plan of action." I said. She nodded and ran out the door. I heard footsteps and looked up from the magazine I was looking at to see a very tired looking Jacob making his way downstairs just as Esme, Nikki, May and the girls came in.

"Daddy!" Stephanie Rose said, her eyes filled with tears, "Is momma going to be okay?"

"Your moms a big girl and she will be fine. Don't you worry." Jake said, scooping her up and holding her close. Bree and Tempe came over and sat in my lap while Natalie joined Bella and Ness. Nikki began discussing things with Alice, giving her key things to look for. Nikki, for some unfathomable reason, understood Alice's visions better then Alice herself. That, combined with her knowledge and experience with dealing with the Volturi made her Alice's best friend and the perfect person to help. The sizzle of meat came from the kitchen where May and Esme were cooking up a storm.

"I'm going to get my pack," Jacob announced suddenly, after seeing the confused looks on everyone's faces he added, "We need to have everyone here for their arrival and to discuss a plan." Great, a bunch of topless men are going to crowd my house. Jacob's pack now contained all the experienced wolves, minus Sam. Seth and Leah were the originals, Quil and Embry joined shortly after them, Paul a couple of months back and Jared was the most recent addition because he wanted to be closer to Ness. He said it was because Natalie adored her, but we knew he loved her. It was very tragic when his imprint died, and Ness had been there to care for him and Nat and they fell in love during that time, though they denied it.

* * *

Jacob POV:

I stripped quickly, leaving me clothes behind a tree, and phased; letting out a howl that all of Washington probably heard.

"_What is man?" Embry said after phasing._

"_Yeah, I was about to get lucky!" Paul said, sending me an image of him and Rachel._

"_You bastard, that's my sister!" I roared, I hated when he pulled this shit._

"_Paul, cut it out. What's up Jake? Why did you call us? We were in a meeting with the council; they are not too thrilled with you." Jared said, playing peacemaker._

"_Yeah well the elders can suck it, we have bigger problems."_

"_Hey, sorry I'm late, I was with Claire." Quil said._

"_We don't need to know that you were off being a pedophile." Paul teased._

"_Guys! Cut the crap, Jake needs to tell us something." Seth said, god I loved that kid sometimes._

"_Awe thanks Jake, but I'm in love with Nikki and I wish you would all stop referring to me as a kid! I'm 18!" he whined._

"_We'll stop calling you a kid when you stop whining like one" Paul said._

"_QUIET!" I yelled before rushing into the whole story. When I was done there was just silent shock._

"_Since for once, none of you has anything to say, Paul get Rachel and bring her to the Cullen's and Quil do the same with Claire. The Volturi have been watching us for who knows how long and we need to have everyone with a serious connection to us in our protection." I said._

"_What are we going to do?" Embry asked._

"_You are going to go to the Cullen's and I am going to alert Sam. It's his job to protect La Push, so he has a right to know and I doubt the council has told him or anyone in his pack about the situation." _

"_Okay, but Jake, don't do anything stupid." Embry said,_

"_I think I can handle myself." I snapped before taking off. Once I neared Sam and Emily's house, I phased back and grabbed the bag of clothes that was hidden up a tree for when someone phased and shredded their clothes._

I knocked on the door and Emily opened it, her face lighting up when she saw me.

"Jake! It's been so long! How are you?" she said, I couldn't help but grin. Same old Emily, always happy.

"I'm good Emily, but I need to speak to Sam, its important." I said.

"Oh, I see. He's in the kitchen, Sammy!" she yelled, bustling into the kitchen and grabbing a bowl of muffins off the counter and placing them on the table.

"Muffin?" she offered.

"Not now, thanks but I just ate. I don't know how Esme made burgers that big, but she did" I said laughing. Emily laughed with me that was the great thing about her. She was almost impossible to offend and she loved to cook, so my mentioning Esme's burgers only inspired her to try something new. Then I gave Sam all the information he needed to know. I was shocked, he was acting so normal. Something very weird was going on. When I was done Sam called a pack meeting for his pack and I left. When I got to the Cullen's everyone was doing something. Everyone was upstairs in the various rooms, putting a kid to bed. Rose and Emmett in their room with Steph. Jared and Ness in Edwards old room with Natalie, Seth and Nikki in Alice and Jaspers room and Embry and May in Esme and Carlisle's room. Everyone was headed off to various guest rooms to sleep except for the vampires. There would be no patrol. I went up to Rosalie and Emmett's room and gently kissed Leah who was still unconscious on there bed and then I lay down beside Steph on the pull out bed and she curled up to my side and we fell asleep.

**Sorry again for my recent absence. But hey, this chapter is pretty long. I started a new story, it's in my profile and it's called "The Taming of Damon Raze" please check it out and tell me if you like it. **

**A special thank you to a reviewer name Jessica who gave me an amazingly sweet review. And of course thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing, you guys are awesome!-**

**Selene.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Very important! Must read!**

**Okay so in the beginning of my absence I had no excuse, I was merely caught up in my newest story "The Taming of Damon Raze" but now I do have an excuse.**

**While on a camping trip I became ill with an EXTREME allergic reaction to a sun screen lotion I used, so I have hives EVERYWHERE! I also became ill with a viral infection and severe dehydration. For some reason my body isn't staying hydrated as well as it should. And my fever got so high at one point I was delirious. I'm not saying the so that you will feel bad for me, but because as my loyal readers and reviewers I think you guys should know the truth. I should be updating this in the next few days, but my story "The Taming of Damon Raze" will be getting updated first because I already have most of that one written. However, if you want to help me feel better, reviews would be lovely. And I really want to know your opinion of my story "The Taming of Damon Raze" so I would love it if you could read and review it. Thanks so much! You guys are the best-**

**Selene.**


	16. The Arrival

**So sorry it took me this long! The medication I'm currently on messes with my sleep. I don't sleep at night, but I'm to tired to get up and then I sleep all day, plus my internet went out so again, I'm sorry! And now on with the chapter!

* * *

**

Jacob POV:

"Jake, wake up" a tinkling voice said.

"No" I groaned. I was so warm and comfortable; it was easy to forget recent events. I didn't complain often, but now I found myself wishing that I could be normal. Wishing that I could live a normal life with my Leah and our beautiful daughter.

"Alright mutt, sleep but I'll let Jane wake you up when she gets here." Came a bitchy voice that I knew all to well.

"Gee thanks Rosalie" I said sitting up in bed, which I noticed was empty except for me, "Didn't I have a miniature she-wolf with me?"

"Yes, but she woke up an hour ago and is downstairs eating with the others" Alice said, grinning at my description of my daughter.

"No doubt she woke up due to your thunderous snoring." Snapped Rose.

"Again you shock me with your sweetness, Ice Queen"

"Just get up!" she hissed, throwing shorts and a tee shirt at me, "Jane, Alec and Marcus will be here soon and I'd imagine with your appetite you'd want to eat before they arrive."

"Awe, who knew you cared?" I muttered, just to mess with her. She glared at me, but left to go check on Leah. After a fast shower and an update on Leah's condition I went downstairs, where I could children giggling and smell bacon, pancakes, eggs and many other things; Esme had baked a buffet!

"Morning everyone!" I called.

"Don't you mean evening?" Emmett thundered, coming up behind me and putting a hand on my shoulder, "Hey man, have you ever considered getting your sinuses checked? Cause you snore _so _loud, I don't know how Leah deals with it."

"Simple, she's worse" I shot back.

"Oh man, you are so screwed! I'm going to tell her you said that when she wakes up!" he sneered.

"You wouldn't!" I gasped, staggering back in mock pain. I knew I shouldn't seeing as an angry Leah was in fact very scary, but hey, let a guy have some fun.

"Try me" he whispered, waggling his eye brows and then I was a little scared, she was going to murder me, resurrect me and then rip my balls off. Run boys! Run while you can! I heard a laugh and turned to see Emmett giving me a very weird look. It was then that I realized that I had looked down and said it aloud. I just grinned and headed over to the food.

"Hey there angel" I said scooping up and Steph and spinning her around before sitting down with her in my lap.

"Hi daddy" she giggled. I know she was biologically Leah's daughter, but everything about her just screamed Leah, the way she giggled, the way she put her hands on her hips while thinking and of course she had somehow figured out how to do the famous Lady Clearwater glare. She had even scared Jasper with it one time. Every Clearwater girl could do it, Leah sure could and she got it from Sue, they say even my mom could do it and Lee had taught it to Rachel to use on Paul. Even I, the alpha wolf had to admit that the glare was just plain fucking scary.

"Why don't you get us some food Hun?" I said to Stephanie, and I was surprised when she ran off with an eager, "Okay daddy!" and I began to feel bad. Did I really neglect to spend time with my own child so much that she would do anything to spend time with me? I was such an ass, but I was going to fix that once this whole mess was over.

"Wow Jake, so kind of you to use your own daughter as a maid" Bella joked weakly. I felt bad about her to, she felt horribly guilty and the confusion of her past actions and Edward's absence were driving her insane. I walked over to her and put my arm around her, despite the way she had been acting, we all still cared about her and she had done everything she could to save Leah, even sacrifice Edward.

"How are you holding up Bells?" I asked her.

"I'm better… it still kind of hard to except that he's really gone." She whispered, looking down at her hands which were folded in her lap.

"You know he's not gone for good right?" I told her, then shocking even myself I continued, "I know Edward, he loves you and Ness and will do whatever it takes to get back to you guys. Don't worry too much and none of this is your fault, it's the damned Volturi's fault for interfering in our lives again."

"Thanks Jake" she said with a small smile.

"Bella," Alice began as she walked over to where we sat with a compassionate look on her face, "From what I saw in my vision, Edward is with Jane, Alec and Marcus and will be here within twenty minutes, in fact" she stopped abruptly and stared off in to open space, "Jane and them are getting pretty pissed at him for not waiting up for them, he keeps running ahead. But he doesn't care, it's like Jake said he will do whatever it takes to get back." She was grinning now at her brother's foolishness.

"It's going to be okay Aunt Bella," Stephanie said as she handed me a plate so heavy with food I was surprised she could carry it. Then she climbed into Bella's lap and wrapped her arms around Bell's neck. Bella looked somewhat taken aback, but hugged her none the less. Everyone drew around us, offering words of comfort, Tempe and Bree mimicked Steph's actions; Emmett looked serious for once and even Rosalie put a hand on Bella's should and nodded reassuringly at her.

"They're here!" Alice cried. We all stopped talking and listened carefully and sure enough foots steps could be heard running towards us. The girls all hopped off Bella and she stood up.

"Edward!" she yelled running outside and then we all heard a sound that was like two boulders colliding but were really the sound of the two vampires embracing.

"Daddy" Renesmee breathed as she untangled herself from Jared's arms and handed him Nat. We all went out side to see the family holding onto each other like their lives depended on it while the three other vampires watched from a distance looking uncomfortable. If I remembered correctly from our last run in with these guys, Marcus always looked uncomfortable and Jane and Alec were raised in a cruel and spiteful way so they probably were used to genuine displays of affection. In short, I pitied them.

"Marcus, Jane, Alec" Carlisle began, "Thank you for returning my son and defying order's though I know you didn't do it for us, I am still grateful to you."

"We did not do it for you" Jane said, wow talk about a smack in the face, "But we will help you" oh, that's better.

"What exactly happened?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, we know you guy's were pretty much replaced, but why were you replaced? What's so special about these new girls?" I asked.

"It's a long story. These knew girls; sisters that is, are immensely powerful. Their names are Latisha and Juanita. Latisha can become invisible as well as hide her scent, any sound she makes and the sound and scent of her companion. Juanita can make you react a certain way to things. Bella, your actions weren't your fault, you were under the control of the sisters and could do nothing." Jane said.

"But what about your shield?" I wondered aloud.

"That was exactly what I said, but think Jacob, Bella has been practicing going against her natural instincts to shield herself from wolves, so as to gain more control of the shield, so while around Leah she wasn't using it." Edward said.

"Yes, and it was quite obvious that there was already some tension between her and Leah, making Bella the perfect target." Alec continued.

"Wait, before we go further, I must speak to Leah Clearwater and Jacob Black. It is of the utmost importance." Jane said urgently.

"That's not going to happen, Leah was injured in the fight yesterday" Rose snapped.

"Awe getting all protective of me? It's fine." A voice that I recognized as Leah's said. She walked over somewhat shakily and wrapped her arms around me for support. "Now what is it you need to tell us?"

"You are aware of the imprint between the two of you?" she asked us.

"Of course" we answered at the same time.

"It's not real. It's just an illusion created by Juanita, I am so sorry"

Everyone around us gasped and I felt like my world was falling apart.

* * *

**Aren't I just the devil? Sorry to leave you all hanging like that but my fingers are cramping. Okay so I have a random question, what's you lucky/favorite number? Mine is 4 and I'm like obsessive with it, everything I type has to have a four fitted in somewhere. Yes I know how weird I am but please just answer **** thank you all for reading and for your words of comfort, your all amazing-**

**Selene.**


	17. Explanations

**Man you guys probably love my parents for forcing me to stay home tonight because now I have time to update, but I'm extremely pissed. Anyway, enough about me on with the story…

* * *

**

Jacob POV:

"I'm sorry, what?" I choked out. No, this can't be! _But it is. _A voice whispered in my head and I knew deep down that it was right. If I had truly imprinted on Leah, I would have died when she left.

"I'm sorry but it is." Jane said, "As much as it pains me to be the one to tell you all of this, if you think about it, most of the recent things that have happened in your lives are completely ridiculous but can all be explained by Juanita and Latisha's meddling. Take Sam's attack on Leah and the others for example. I'll give it to you, the man's a right out douche, but he would never do that had he been in control. Your sudden and intense connection with Stephanie Rose, Leah, was all engineered by those sisters. Obviously you know that Jacob and Leah's connection was a fake, at first anyways."

"Does this mean you don't really love me?" Stephanie asked Leah, looking horrified. Leah's expression mirrored her daughters.

"Sweetheart, I love you with all I have, you have to know that!" Leah cried.

"But she said it was fake, you only wanted me because of what Juanita and Latisha did! None of its real!" Steph argued back before dashing into the forest.

"Stephanie!" Leah yelled, but we heard the sound of ripping clothing and paws hitting the ground. I held Leah back, knowing that she was in no condition to phase and take off after Steph.

"Someone needs to go after her, it's not safe, but not you Leah, you're in no fit condition to phase, let alone fight off anyone." I said.

"I'll go" Rosalie whispered before running after her godchild. Emmett watched her go with seriousness and concern on his normally playful face but stayed where he was.

"If I may," Marcus began in a raspy voice that sounded as though he barely used it, "My power is to see relationships and connections between people. Despite the lack of this 'imprint' between, you Jacob and you Leah, you are quite devoted to each other and it is obvious you love each other very much. When the child returns, I will gladly put her at ease by explaining my power because it was also easy to see that Leah loves Stephanie Rose dearly, as does Jacob." He then took a step back, seeming uncomfortable with the spot light now turned on him.

"Thank you" was all I could say.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened between you, Aro and Caius? I saw the argument, but the main issue was hidden from me." Alice questioned.

"The murder of my beautiful Didyme." Was all he said, but it was enough. We all understood loss and pain.

Probably eager to change the subject to something lighter, Emmett spoke up, "So what are the Volturi's plans for us now?"

"They plan on coming hear and making a formal arrest and then killing you in front of many witnesses. As you know, Aro likes an audience and he wants to show that not even a powerful coven like you can escape the punishment for breaking the law. There's been a bit of a revolution you could say, but they believe that murdering your family will help weaken, if not destroy, any opposition that they are facing." Alec said.

"Under what pretenses?' Esme gasped.

"They will come here saying that they wish to evaluate Renesmee Cullen, but when they arrive they will arrest you and hold you under the charges of interacting and having an alliance with enemies that they have hunted for many years." Jane announced, indicating Nikki and May as the enemies that the Volturi had been hunting.

"We'll leave then, there won't be a trace of evidence that we were ever even here!" Nikki said, causing Seth to pull her and Tempe closer to him and Embry did the same with May and Bree.

"No, you're part of the family and I daresay I recall Carlisle saying once that we protect our family, and that is exactly what we intend to do" A clear voice rang out and we all turned to see Rosalie emerging from the forest. "Stephanie used the back door, I'm afraid she's a bit shaken up and wants some time to herself, though she did request to speak with Emmett." Emmett nodded eagerly and ran into the house, while I pulled Leah closer to me and she gave a small sigh of relief, the conflict wasn't over, but at least we knew she was safe. An awkward silence descended on us and stuck, and no one knew how to break it.

Leah POV:

My baby hated me. That was all I could think, my baby hated me! Rosalie had assured us that Stephanie understood but how could she? She may look and act like a ten year old girl but in reality she was only about three years old. And even a ten year old couldn't be expected to understand the magnitude of the situation and despite the fact that my initial reaction to Stephanie was merely an illusion created by those bloodsuckers, I knew she was always meant to be my daughter. I loved her more then my own life and had risked it time and time again to save her and I'm not about to give it up because some Italian bitches decided to come fuck with us. I am Leah Fucking Clearwater, the biggest damn bad ass to ever grace La Push with her presence and it's time I start acting the part. I had changed so much, and I knew exactly why. Before Stephanie and before Jacob, I had been strong, not fearless but I had what it took to take on anything and make it through. Now, after seeing Jacob happy with Renesmee I had run away like a goddamn pussy. The normal me would have beat the shit out of anyone who dared mess with my man before even thinking about leaving. This pale shadow of what I used to be was going to end here and now and I knew exactly how to do it.

"Bella, you need to put your shield around all of us now." I said, breaking the silence.

"But wait I don't understand, what's going on." She said, but it was obvious she had complied when my attitude snapped into place and I felt strong again.

"Those mother fucking bitches!" I shrieked, "They have been controlling me this entire damn time! Two god damn years! How the hell was I so stupid?"

"Leah, would you mind telling us what the hell is going on? You haven't acted like this in a long time" Jacob said looking slightly scared, but I didn't care. Now that there fucking voodoo was lifted, I was me again and I was fucking pissed.

"Well that's your problem now isn't it? Don't worry about me, we need to figure this crap out now." I said, but I wrapped my arms around him quickly to let him know that even though I was pissed, I still cared. That wasn't the Italian bitches influencing me that was just what Jake had done to me; I was partially soft because of him.

"Would you mind um I don't know, telling us whatever the fuck you so brilliantly figured out?! You damned mutts I swear" Rosalie snapped.

"Well obviously my attitudes not the only one that came back, nice to see that the Ice Queen still has some bitch left in her!" I said, both annoyed and amused.

"Gee thanks you cradle robbing mutt!" She yelled back at me.

"Me, a cradle robbing mutt? I get the mutt part seeing as I'm a werewolf but if you want to see a cradle robber, look in the mirror cause I have a few years as opposed to your what, decades?" I said slyly. I was rewarded when she broke out into a broad grin that lit up her normally harsh features.

"Good to have you back she-wolf. I knew something was off about you but I just blamed the star crossed lover wolf over there." She said, indicating Jacob.

"Speaking of you, star crosses lover wolf," I began with a grin, "We need to merge the packs again, well not old Sammy boy's but at least ours."

"Um okay, but can I ask why?" he replied, clearly unsure after me and Rose's little display of cold affection. In fact, everyone seemed a little shocked about it which was a total mystery to me because that's how Rose and I always used to be. I was to answer Jake's question with an incredibly witty remark when Rosalie beat me to the punch.

"Because Fido, merging the wolf packs will not only make coordinating easier but will lessen the amount of effort Bella needs to put forth. As you should remember from our last fights together, one wolf under her protection equals the whole pack under her protection. Plus, we all know Bella can't stand hard work." She said snidely.

"And I don't want the mind rapist in my head!" I called out; irritated that she had ruined my fun.

"Even with only one wolf under the protection I can still hear you all." Edward snapped coolly.

"Get bent bitch. Oh wait, you can't!" I looked at the Italian bad guys who had turned good and was pleased to see that they looked pretty damn confused. "Well, while we have the time, why don't you send out some hunting parties? Anyone who eats humans should leave soon because you have a long drive or run ahead of you. You can't hunt on our territory."

"Wait, there's something I don't understand!" Bella yelled.

"There's a shocker." Some one said sarcastically and I was surprised to see that it wasn't Rose, but the small Italian vamp, Jane.

"Some one catches on fast" I remarked.

"She never did seem very bright, to be honest when I first met her in Volterra, I thought the reason Edward couldn't hear her thoughts was because she wasn't able to properly form them." Jane replied.

"I knew there was at least one Volturi vamp with a since of humor" Rose said laughing.

"Alright Bella, let's here it, what don't you understand this time?" I asked.

"Well I was just going to say that we can't send anyone out because the only reason we're not all acting weird anymore is because we are under _my _shield. Someone's still out there." She said smugly, but I just smirked.

"Figure that one out all on your own?" I said still smirking. "Those vamps Latisha and Juanita are watching us right now. Jane, if you could direct your expertise towards my right please."

"My pleasure." She hissed and we heard a piercing scream.

"And to our right we have a stupid ass vampire writhing in pain because of the sadistic and lovely Jane." Nikki said with a grin.

"Now if you follow us we can complete the Forks La Push tour!" May finished for her. All the girls headed inside, but the men stayed where they were. Marcus obviously didn't care so he went in with us and Edward followed pulling a clueless Bella with him, he obviously knew what us girls were doing seeing as he could read our minds.

"We are just going to let them go?" Embry asked.

"Yes we are, come one you have to know what we know! Even the kid's got it!" May said.

"Yes, but don't forget they are woman so they understand." Nikki said.

"I still don't get it." Jake replied.

"Trust us. We know what were doing." I whispered.

* * *

**I don't know about anyone else, but I missed the bitchy and insane girls that Leah and Rosalie are. As always, thanks for reading! You guys are amazing; I never thought this story would turn out this great! Review please-**

**Selene.**


	18. Craziness

Jacob POV:

Leah was acting really weird. Everything seemed to be a mystery with her since she had discovered the Volturi's tricks. Fortunately, I wasn't the only one feeling like a completely clueless moron; the only guy who knew what the girls seemed to have figured out was Edward. So Edward wasn't stressing and Marcus just didn't care. That left the rest of us to wondering what the hell was really going on. We did _all _know one thing though: the past two-three years of our lives had happened in a whirlwind and there was a reason why. _Everything _had been rushed and now it was so obvious. The Volturi had made a mistake in their eagerness; they had set things in motion so fast that it was almost impossible not to notice. I had been sitting in the Cullen's living room for an hour, just thinking. Finally, unable to stand the frustration any longer, I got up and found Rosalie.

"What the hell do you all know that we don't?" I asked her, practically begging.

"I thought it was quite obvious mutt," she spat, "Juanita and Latisha want power. Aro wants the female shape shifters because of his strange fascination with anomalies. So you see, the all of them together would seemingly make them an unstoppable force. You can see the appeal, right? Two incredibly powerful Vampire sisters paired with the Italian creep in charge and they have world domination in their hands. I'm sure the sisters see this but I don't think Aro wants total world domination, I think he wants an experiment in the form of the female wolves."

"What does he want them for?" I wondered.

"Well obviously he is trying to create a super race, a combination of vampire and shape shifter. Bella's success at getting pregnant with Edward showed the Volturi that male vampires can pass on there genes and powers. Up until two years ago he had only wondered weather or not female wolves could get pregnant and Nikki and May's daughters proved that they could. However, they didn't count on Leah falling in love with you for real. They figured that the sisters could fabricate an attraction and then break Leah's heart, causing her to leave and then knowing that Emmett wouldn't be able to resist sending her to meet the other she-wolves. They planned on getting them there, but a serious issue of rogue vampires in the south distracted them and they had never removed Leah's attraction to you, but were unaware that they hadn't. So Leah returned much to their dismay and the mission that they were on became that much harder. The day that Edward was kidnapped and Leah attacked was meant to be the day that they finally captured the Female wolves. Nikki and May were on patrol that day and they knew it to, so they figured if they alerted the females to their presence they would come and help. Again, there plan was ruined by sheer luck. Nikki and Seth were…occupied when the attack came and May was training the younger girls." She sat in a rush.

"And you all figured this out how?" I asked. So many questions had popped into my head and I wanted answers _now. _

"See this is where it gets confusing. Female shape shifters like vampires, have gifts that become apparent several years after they first phase. Leah was the one to figure all this out and her power is like Renesmee's only a little different, she can put her thoughts into other people's heads without touching them. Nikki's power is that she knows exactly what to say to get to people. She knows instinctively what bugs a person. That's why she always shuts people up and I cannot wait for her to meet Sam." She said with a grin. She was right Nikki and Sam together would be funny, especially with her powers. "May has a power similar to Bella's except its physical. She makes a shield that people cannot pass through. The only problem is that it's very hard to do and even harder to make large enough to protect all of us."

"And why has no one told me this before?! I'm the fucking alpha and you didn't think it was important to share this information with me?" I yelled.

"We actually just never got the chance with all the drama and life threatening events going on around here." She said in an offhand tone, "Now if you will excuse me, I have to go collect Sam Uley from La Push, Leah feels that he needs to know of the situation so that he can properly protect the rez."

"My pack is perfectly capable of defending the reservation and aside from that the conflict will be no where near here!" I protested, no way was I going to let Sam in on this or anywhere near Leah. Rosalie's eyes seemed to search me and then draw a conclusion in a matter of seconds.

"Look, I understand that you want to protect your family from Sam, especially after what he did two years ago, but you're not thinking clearly. These vampires have been watching us for a long time, and they know about your connection to La Push. And trust me when I say that they are not above sneaky, underhanded tricks like attacking your families. Think of Billy, do you really want him in harms way?"

"Damn it Rosalie." I muttered, "Are you sure you don't have some of Nikki's power?"

"Actually," she said began grinning.

"What?"

"Nikki, Leah, May and there daughters have been sharing a mind for so long that they figured out how to lend there powers, its actually quite extraordinary. But oddly enough it only works with women."

"This so goddamn weird," I whispered to myself. Rosalie laughed at me and ran out the door.

* * *

Leah POV:

Rosalie was explaining everything to Jacob for me, bless her. But I had my own battle to fight now. I knocked gently on Rosalie's door.

"Stephanie? It's me" I called in. I opened the door and went in, closing it behind me. She was lying on the bed with a pillow over her face, singing along to 'Heartbreak warfare'. "Steph, I know you must feel so confused and lost right now, but you need to understand that I love you so much and so does Jacob and I would die for you, because you are my daughter and you're my little miracle. Before I met Nikki and May, we didn't think it was possible for me to have kids. It still might not be possible, we don't know."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked; her voice thick with emotion. "I had a right to know and you kept it from me!"

"Stephanie, you have to remember that though you look around 10 or 11 your still only four and we wanted to wait until you were older. And I probably would have told you sooner but all this craziness happened." I whispered.

"Do you think that they did this on purpose? That they told me so that I would feel like this, like I'm not as important to you as I used to be?" she questioned.

"You know, I don't really know but it's a possibility" I said.

"Then I'm not going to let them win, I love you mom." She threw her arms around me and hugged me.

"I won't either, I love you too baby."

* * *

Jacob POV:

Leah walked downstairs, talking and laughing with Stephanie. They had obviously fixed there problems. And now Sam was here, just fucking peachy.

"Sam, sit down and shut up, we have a lot to talk about." I said, glaring at him. He sat down reluctantly and I told him the whole story though I needed Rosalie to help in some parts. When we had finished Sam had a look of shock, awe and anger on his face.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked.

"Because we just figured it out a few hours ago dumbass." Leah snapped at him.

"Oh" was all he said.

"Any ways, a battle is imminent blah blah blah." Rosalie said with a smirk. "And it's your job to protect Forks and La Push while we kick Italian ass."

"Fine I'll do it, but they need to go!" he yelled, pointing at Jane, Alec and Marcus. I was about to tell him where he could shove it when Jane cut in, looking murderous.

"Excuse me? Don't forget that I could drop you in two seconds if I wanted to mutt. So I suggest you shut your fucking mouth." She screamed at him causing him to pale and cringe.

"Sam, meet Jane, she's a total badass so I would watch it." I said in between laughs. "You can go now; we just needed to tell you that."

"Okay, but I need to make an announcement." He said standing up and turning to Leah, "Emily is pregnant and we want to name her Leah."

"You. Fucking. Bastard." And surprisingly it wasn't Leah, but Steph Rose who had said it, "You and your whore of a girlfriend broke my mom's heart and now you're planning on naming your bastard daughter after her? How fucking stupid are you? Name that baby Leah and I will rip your balls off and feed them to a god damn squirrel!"

"Leah control your daughter!" He yelled.

"Control her?" Leah questioned with a smirk. _Slap! _"That is for breaking my heart." _Slap! _"That is for harming my sister and baby girl." _Slap! _"That is for trying to name your fucktard daughter after me." _Slap! "_And that is for just being an arrogant bitch." Then she proceeded to kick his ass straight to the border. We all followed as she walked straight through La Push and into Emily and Sam's house.

"You mother fucking slut!" she screeched at Emily and slapped her. "Don't EVER even think about naming that hideous fucking miserable excuse for a child after me! If you do it won't live a god damn day and neither will you! In case you haven't noticed my temper is back and it's not too happy!" then she stormed back to the Cullen's house, grabbed a huge bucket of ice cream and sat down and ate it. God I love her.

* * *

Rosalie POV:

After Leah left the house in La Push I stayed behind. I walked over to Sam and grabbed him by the throat; shoving him up against the wall.

"If you ever hurt Leah again, I will kill you. Don't forget that you harmed Alice and I could kill you if I wanted to and right now I do. You stay far away from my sisters and my godchild and anyone in my family! Got it dumb ass? Let's not forget what happened the last time you pissed me off." To make my point I tore his shirt off and looked pointedly at the 'R' shaped scar on his stomach. Then something struck me in the head. I turned to see that little Emily bitch standing there, wide eyed and holding the broken handle of an iron pot.

"You're funny." I said sarcastically, "But you're also a stupid whore that needs to fucking die." Her eyes got even wider and I walked past her, stomping on her foot and hearing a very satisfying crunch. As I walked past Sam I pinned him again and scratched an 'R' right over his wolf tattoo.

"I think you need a little reminder of what happens when you mess with me and my family." Then I kicked the door of its hinges and sent it barreling into the couch where it stuck. "Oops, maybe I should use the window." With a huge grin I jumped through the wind, rolled over the ground and stood up and ran towards the cliff where I dived, swam to shore and headed home.

"What the hell?" Jacob asked when I got home.

"You don't want to know." I said happily. Revenge is so sweet

* * *

**Thank you so much to all my reviewers, you guys make me feel so loved! Sorry I took so long; my parents aren't letting me get on the computer very often. They insist on reading this but I won't let them because then I wouldn't enjoy writing as much and wouldn't finish this. And I know** **some of you would be very upset if I didn't finish this. There are maybe 8 or 10 chapters left and I'm super excited! Should I write another Blackwater story after this one is over? Please review!-**

**Selene. **


	19. Candle Lit Path

Leah:

The discussion for our plan of action had gone surprisingly smooth. We had decided that we didn't need to call in as many people as last time, but Jasper, being the army crazed person he is insisted that we at least ask the Denali's for their help. They had arrived about two hours ago and I really liked Kate. Yeah, me Leah Clearwater making friends with vampires. Again. Shocking, I know. Now I sat in Rosalie's huge bathroom as I was given dress, hair and makeup choices. Alice and May were focused on my outfit while Rosalie, Nikki and Kate did my hair and makeup.

"Rose," I whined, "Please tell me what's going on! I'm going crazy!"

"Sorry I have strict orders not to tell you anything." She answered with her trademark 'yeah I'm a bitch, deal with it' smirk.

"Strict orders from who?" I asked, feeling angry, amused and suspicious at the same time.

"She has strict orders from _your mom._" Kate snapped.

"What the hell? My mom hasn't spoken to me in weeks!" I exclaimed feeling very irritated and confused.

"Chill Lee, it was a joke and a very lame one at that," Nikki said, shooting Kate a look who merely smiled and continued doing my hair, "And as Rose already said, we can't tell you so you might as well shut your damn mouth because I just messed up your makeup AGAIN."

"Geez Nikki; now who needs to calm down?" May said walking in with Alice following her close behind. They were both carrying dresses. Alice held out a powder blue, form fitting dress and lifted her eyebrows in question.

"Okay now slutty and yet elegant dresses, what the fuck is going on? And hell no, not my color or style. Ugh you know what? Never mind, just do what you have to do; I'll murder you all while you sleep later tonight."

"Aren't you cheery?" Nikki commented.

"FYI bitch, you can't because I don't sleep," Rosalie said smugly.

"Okay, so" Alice said trying to lighten the mood, "You need to pick a dress and we have your choices so let's stop arguing shall we?" Sometimes Alice really annoyed me with her boundless energy and never ending smiles. I mean really, who is that happy all the time? And yet I couldn't help but be a little jealous of the cute energizer bunny vampire. I wished I was as content with my life as she was with hers. I briefly wondered what Stephanie Rose was doing and then I remembered that she was with Jasper, Paul, Rachel, Bella and the girls at the play fort near the house that the Cullen's had built me two years ago. My train of thought was interrupted as May came forward holding a red halter dress that looked as if it would end at my knees. I shook my head lightly and she stepped back so that Alice could show me the next option. It was dark blue and had a tight top and floor sweeping skirt. I thought for a moment, picturing myself in it, before shaking my head again and causing Nikki to smear lipstick down my chin again. She threw up her hands in frustration while Rosalie tried and failed to hide her amused smile. Nikki grabbed a cotton ball and began to dab at the smeared lipstick. My attention was pulled away from the hilarious scene that I had been watching in the mirror when May held up an amazing dress.

It was emerald green, strapless and would complement my eyes. It was a tight, tube dress and would stop around mid thigh. It would match my makeup which had been done simply with black eye liner, mascara, silver eye shadow and pale red lip stick that had gloss over it to give it an elegant shine.

"That's it, its perfect!" I said smiling, even if I had no idea what was going on at least I would look hot.

"Well that's a relief because we were running out of choices" Alice said as she helped me step into the dress.

"Here, wear these." Rose said handing me a pair of fuck me heals. They were dark green and went with the dress nicely. When I had finished getting ready I looked in the floor length mirror. I looked awesome. My long black hair was in a half pony tail and the part that was up was in lots of tiny curls. The rest of my hair was down and curled at the bottom while the rest was left straight. My makeup was done flawlessly and I had been right, the dress was perfect. It hugged my body in all the right places, making my curves stand out.

"Okay, what's next?" I asked. With out answering Rosalie pulled me downstairs and as soon as we were in view all the boys began to whistle and Emmett yelled,

"Damn she wolf, you look sizzling! Maybe I'll take you out myself tonight!"

Grinning, I allowed myself to be led outside where I saw there was a beautiful path lined by candles and there were rose petals scattered along it. Rosalie walked with me for a while, not saying anything, just smiling. I really wished someone could give me a clue as to what was going on but the mind rapist was out hunting so I had to deal with wondering. When I had been told that Edward was going on a hunting trip without Bella, I had been shocked but we all knew Bella was trying to become less dependent on him and in a way I respected her for it. Rose stopped abruptly and turned to face me.

"Keep walking along the path, you'll know when to stop." And with only that being said and a mischievous grin, she was gone. I followed her instructions and kept walking, coming across things I had never known were in the forest. They probably were natural either seeing as the Cullen's had a strange love for creating seemingly natural formations (Cough my lake! Cough). I crossed a small stream that had a beautiful bridge going over and rounded a corner and kept walking till I finally reached my destination.

* * *

Rosalie POV:

I took off back the way Leah and I had come and couldn't hold in my excitement any longer. I was so happy for her! Dancing my way into the house I jumped into Emmett's lap.

"Damn babe, I haven't seen you this excited in a long time, want to go upstairs?" he asked, waggling his eye brows at me.

"No, let's go see the girls at the play fort!" I suggested, knowing that the only thing that would distract him from having sex with me was his mini she wolves. Everyone agreed and we took off running until we got there in time to see Steph, Tempe, and Bree shove Jasper down the water slide and send him hurtling into the lake forty feet below. As soon as we arrived Bella and Ness ran up and bombarded us with questions. After we all sat there silently they finally stopped talking and then Ness asked,

"So, how did it go?"

"Great! She should be arriving any minute." I said happily.

"I wish we could get it on video." Bella said.

"I've only known Leah for a few hours and I know she would kill all of us!" Kate said causing us all to laugh. Leah had one short temper.

* * *

Leah POV:

It was beautiful. A candle lit gazebo with a table set for two. And one very sexy Jacob Black standing in front, wearing a tux.

"I should have known you would be behind all this." He merely smiled and walked down the stairs. He kissed me gently and led me towards the table. "Was it really necessary to subject me to the evil pixie's torture?"

"Oh yeah Lee, I'm sure being pampered for hours was terrible. You must feel so mortified."

I had a witty comeback, but he pulled the tops off our plates and the food looked so good. After a few minutes of eating the delicious meal that someone (Esme!) had made for us I had to know.

"What's all this for?"

"Well, you needed a night of relaxation and I couldn't wait any longer to do this." He got off of his chair and slid down onto one knee, pulling out a little black velvet box.

"Leah Clearwater, I promise to love you forever, will you be my wife?"

* * *

Rosalie POV:

"How do you think its going?" Jared called from the top of the water slide before Ness slipped and pulled him down with her. They slid down screaming and laughing before crashing into the water with a thunderous splash.

"Do you hear any screaming?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah Lee probably got lost." Seth said which caused Nikki to smack his chest while she giggled.

"I think Emmett meant the sound of Jake's screams if Leah refuses and beats his ass." I said laughing uncontrollably even though we all knew that they loved each other and it would never happen.

* * *

**So how many people got annoyed when I switched to Rose's POV? Okay, so I know some of you are probably Harry Potter fans so I have a request. I need a few GOOD stories that fit these requirements:**

**Rated M. Draco and Hermione as the main pairing with Ginny and Blaise as a side pairing and it can't be set in the future, I want it to be at Hogwarts. I love the Draco and Hermione and Blaise and Ginny pairings, they are so cute!**

**Thanks for reading and hopefully a few of you can answer my question! Reviews= Happy me!-**

**Selene.**


	20. Missing

**Hello everyone! Did you miss me cause I sure as hell missed you! And fanfiction in general. I'm so sorry about my recent absence, my parents grounded me but thanks to my wonderful friend Mia, I can write whenever I am at her house! So everyone review thanking Mia, A.K.A IloveTwilight777. **

* * *

Nikki POV:

"Something's wrong," I whispered to Rosalie, looking around nervously as my family knocked each other off the water slide. "Were missing something and I don't want to ruin Jake and Leah's night, but this is important."

"I know, you how your power rubs off on women, well it's rubbed off on me and I have some of the knowing. Just give Jake and Leah their night, then we'll call a huge meeting tomorrow with everyone, including Sam." She said, nervously scanning the tree line as if she expected Latisha and Juanita to jump out at any moment. Despite Rosalie's cold exterior she was a very caring person and would give her life for anyone hear. Well almost anyone, I had a feeling she would use Bella as a shield while she kicked ass.

"Okay, I have been dying to meet old Sammy anyway, I want to see the marks you left on that asshole" I said, grinning evilly, "Besides we couldn't get Jake and Leah anyway, they are off in a cave somewhere, going at it like bunnies." We started laughing, earning a few looks from the boys that only made us laugh harder. She was right about my power rubbing off on people and the reason I knew what Jake and Leah were doing was because of my gift of knowing. I had been working with jasper a lot lately and I had learned to use my gift to know things about people and events, just like Jake and Leah's… activities and the fight with the Volturi. My power would seem really easy, I know everything , but half the time I didn't know exactly what I knew. I knew things, but I didn't know their exact meaning. It was difficult.

* * *

Leah POV:

I lay with my back against Jake's chest, completely satisfied. Someone (Emmett!) had conveniently set up a couch in the gazebo and left a note that said to 'use it well'. We had taken advantage of it and we were now reveling in the feeling perfection that we had when we were together. But through all of the perfection of the moment something nagged at the back of my mind. We had missed something fundamental. We knew that the twins had affected our life but I got a strange feeling that we didn't know the real depth of the situation. It was worse than we thought originally, I was sure of it. But what could we do? We couldn't change the past, especially when we didn't even understand it. And that was all we could do, learn to understand it. It was ridiculous that two stupid Italian bitches could so thoroughly destroy us, but we were not going down without a fight.

* * *

Rose POV:

I watched as May worked with Bella to project her shield, even though not a lot of us liked Bella, she was the only one who understood May's power to a certain extent. I watched as Bella looked at May in a way that said she really believed that she was superior to her. But she was a moron who didn't realize that May could kill her in a fight. I sighed and Bella shot me a look. Today would be a long day.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, I don't have a lot of time. Please review, I don't know how long it will be till the next update. What do you think will happen next? Love you all!-**

**Selene.**


	21. Motive

**Once again this is all thanks to Mia!**

* * *

Chapter 21- Motive

Leah

Being a mother had changed me. Changed me so much that Jacob had imprinted on me. But every now and then I stop and realize that even if I hadn't found Stephanie Rose, I would have ended up with Jake anyway. It was the classic story. Two heartbroken people find each other and they heal together. Stephanie was just an added plus; an added plus that I loved with all of my heart and would be forever grateful for. So you can imagine my horror when Alice saw a vision of Aro, Latisha and Juanita attacking Stephanie and Stephanie alone. What reason could they possibly have for attacking my daughter? What was their motive? As far as I knew she had never hurt a soul or made any big offense against them, so why?

I stopped there, slamming the journal that Emmett had given me as joke shut. The journal had been an engagement gift to Jake and me three days after our announcement. When I asked Emmett how a diary for me to write in was a gift for Jake he told me it helped Jake with three things.

Number one: It lets me get out all my angry and frustrated feelings without damaging the 'family jewels'.

Number two: It allowed Jake to know exactly what I was pissed about, how I felt and why I felt that way.

And finally, Jake's personal favorite, number three: Jake would know about any umm… sexual fantasies I had about him.

I had to admit, it was genius. One mention of the journal while we were in wolf form and Jake got a full show. But there was a secret bonus for me. Jake gave me my fantasy and wow it had been good. This had all taken place about a week ago. Now I sat in the living room, writing and laughing as Rosalie slapped Emmett every time he tried to read my diary.

Light footsteps caught my attention and I glanced up in time to see Edwierd and Bellatard walk in.

"Ah, back from killing Bambi and his mom are we? " I asked in my head. Grimacing at my thoughts, Eddykins shot me a glare and sat down.

"Eddykins, really? Edward asked me with a smirk. God what did Bella see in him? The idiots smile was crooked! As in sideways, on a slant! Then again we didn't refer to her as Bellatard for nothing.

"Sure, why not? It's what Bella calls you," Ha! That ought to wipe that annoyingly sideways smile right off your face! But sadly his grin only became bigger. That is, until Bella cut in.

"I've never called him that in public!"

"Yeah, but the whole damn forest heard you last night!" That got rid of his convoluted smile.

"She's right! Don't you remember?" Emmett winked slyly at me, "Maybe this will jog your memory, Eddykins! Oh god Eddykins, harder!"

Edward was fuming and Bella just looked embarrassed. "We're leaving."

"Oh, but you've only just arrived!" Rosalie said smiling viscously. Clearly, she had enjoyed the show. Edward dashed out of the house, dragging Bella with him, causing her to trip. It was so typical that she would still be a klutz, even as a vampire. Actually, it was quite amusing. After her newborn strength had worn off, she had begun to trip again. It was nowhere near as bad as it had been when she was human, and yet if vampires could pee themselves from laughing to hard like humans, Emmett would have a serious problem. Speaking of problems, May was pregnant and Tempe's power had become known.

Tempe had been phasing since birth, so it was bound to happen soon with both her parents being shape shifters. She had been phasing for three years, about how long Nikki had been phasing for when she gained her abilities. Sadly, in my case sever emotional trauma had delayed my gifts. Gee, thanks again Sam, ya Jackass! Tempe had the power to speed up small things. Like cooking, cleaning and pregnancy… yup. She had accidently sped up May's pregnancy, which already happened fast because of shape shifter genes. Normally she would carry for six months, now it was only three. Brilliant. That would give her just enough time to give birth before the Volturi arrived and it was still cutting it close. A thought occurred to me.

"We need to call a family meeting, like now!" Emmett and Rose both gave me funny looks but went off to get everyone anyway.

It took around three hours to get everyone to the house and ready to listen. Poor May looked like she was about to pop, her stomach was so huge. Across the room Edward chuckled at my thoughts. "Fuck off dickward" I thought, directed it at him. It only made him laugh harder. "I mean it; I'll cut your little Popsicle off and feed it to Sam!" I shrieked in my head. This time he got the message and shut. Good little mind rapist, good. Scowling at my patronizing tone, he turned and struck up a conversation with Renesmee, who was seated in Jared's lap. Just then Rose walked in with Seth, the last to arrive.

God, I hope they agree to this, it could save them.

* * *

**Okay, so I know it short and not that good, I'm sorry. So what do you think Leah's thought is? Review please!-**

**Selene. **


	22. Bree's Pain

**Using my own computer! Parental's don't know…shh….

* * *

**

Bree's Pain

Leah

"So, I um called this meeting because I had a sort of epiphany and I want to know if you think my idea is a good one." Good god, since when do I feel so flustered and jittery?

"Well come on then, let's here it." Esme said, giving me a sweet, motherly smile.

"Well we all know that May is pregnant and that it will be a serious problem and risk for the upcoming fight. Tempe's power might be the key to saving May and her child." I glance around me nervously. Edward was staring at me intently having already heard the idea in my head. "_What do you think?" _I asked him in his mind. Having mind reading powers was serious plus for both of us and my being able to put my thoughts in people's heads was pretty awesome. Though, I didn't go around raping people's minds constantly. _"How many times have I told you, I can't turn it off!"_ he shouted in his head. _"You can't turn your constant popsicle boner off either" _I thought grinning in his general direction. _"Oh shut it she wolf. As for your idea, I have to say it is a good one and you need to tell them because everyone is staring at you." _Nodding at him, I turned my attention back to the group of people that was watching me intently. "I think we should have Tempe use her power again. This time she can purposely speed up the pregnancy so that May gives birth ASAP and it gives the baby time to grow." Gasps echoed through out the room and I flushed and leaned back against Jake for support.

"Well," Jasper started, looking thoughtful, "It isn't really our decision to make, it comes down to what Tempe and May want to do." I nodded and everyone turned their attention to May and Tempe.

"If it will help you Aunt May, I'll do it," Tempe said decidedly. May nodded at her and looked at Carlisle. "Will you watch over the procedure to make sure nothing goes wrong?"

"Of course, though the risk is minimal. Tempe's power is very direct."

"Okay," Rose said nodding, a determined look on her face, "When do we do this?"

"Wait, how soon do we plan on doing this?" Embry asked, "We can't just jump right into this, we have to prepare."

"What's there to prepare? We've never done this before, so we're kind of going by trial and error." Embry turned to glare at Nikki, "You are NOT going to use my girlfriend as some kind of science experiment! She could be killed! Not to mention the effects this could have on the baby!"

"You will not speak to Nikki like that!" Seth said, putting his arm protectively around Nikki, but she shook it off. I don't know how many times we had been warned by Jasper and Edward to not piss off Nikki, but suddenly Embry was ignoring it and it could prove disastrous. Not in a physical way, but in a psychological way. Nikki knew your deepest, darkest secrets and had a wild temper to match that.

"What's wrong Embry," She asked, walking in a slow circle around him, glaring sinisterly, "Scared you'll harm the baby like your father did to you?" Everyone gasped; no one knew who Embry's real father was.

"Embry, what the hell?" Jake roared, "You know who your real father is and you never told any of us? Not even the council."

"Why would he, his father is abusive and his brother is a crazy ass sociopath with Rosalie's initials carved into random parts of his body." Nikki whispered menacingly.

Dead silence.

"Oh that's right, our dearest Embry's father is Sam Uley senior and his brother is the bastard who nearly murdered Stephanie Rose. How does that make you feel, Embry? Scared…unhinged? A danger to any child you may have? Yes, Embry, I've seen the way you look at poor, innocent Bree, scared to get to close to her fearing that you may harm her" Okay, Nikki was downright scary!

"I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS!" Embry shouted suddenly.

"No, but it's there none the less," Nikki said, sympathy completely devoid from her tone.

"You stupid bitch!" Embry slapped Nikki and sent her flying into a wall, "I can't help who my family is!" Nikki jumped up and soon they were rolling across the floor, Nikki holding her own amazingly against the 6 foot shape shifter. Soon everyone jumped in, desperately trying to stop the two from fighting but it was uncontrollable and soon everyone was in the fight desperately fighting to break free. Everyone except for May, who backed up against a wall and sunk to the ground, sobbing into her hands. Even the young girls had joined in.

"What the fuck is going on?" A new voice sounded from outside the brawl. And then pain, so much pain, caused everyone to freeze where they were, fist still ready to fly and legs still aiming there next kicks. It was shocking to see that Stephanie Rose had Emmett at her mercy. Jane stood in the doorway looking livid.

"Will you look at yourselves? Fighting like starved animals!" Jane shrieked, "This is exactly what they want, you fighting each other instead of banding together like the family you are!" I looked down at the floor, to ashamed to look the small vampire in the eyes. "You!" she said, rounding on Jasper and shoving him towards May, who was clutching her stomach and moaning, "Calm her down, the last thing we need is her going in to premature labor right now." Jane turned back to the rest of us, "Would someone like to tell me what the hell is going on? I come back from a simple hunting trip and find the living room turned into the UFC supernatural edition fighting rink! What the hell is going on." After a few moments, Jane through up her hands, "Someone better freaking tell me before I use my old methods on the lot of you!" Carlisle stepped forward and began to relay the tale to Jane who just glared and listened silently.

It was surely a sign of how on edge we were when Carlisle and Esme willingly joined into a physical fight against their family. When he was done, I spoke up.

"I understand that we are all under stress but we need to calm down and look. Look at us! Look at what's become of us, really take a step back and just _look_," I was on the verge of hysterics, "They did this to us, the Volturi and its taken us this long to realize it. We are a family. Never in a million years did I ever think I would be saying that, but we are and we need to act like it! Our lives depend on it." Jake stepped up and put his arm around me,

"Leah's right. Its time for action. Embry, Jared, run the border and Jasper go with them. Esme, Carlisle and Rosalie, get May and Tempe upstairs and do whatever it is you have to do. Leah and I will take Steph and Bree to our house and put them to bed, Alice watch the Volturi and everyone else, assist in whatever way possible." I was shocked at how everyone immediately followed Jake's orders and filled with pride that he was being what he was meant to be, an alpha.

As we walked to my house Bree began to cry softly, "What is it honey?"

"Mommy is going to be okay right?"

"Of course! We would never let anything happen to her!" I said hugging her fiercely, when I let her go and she took a step back she was crying harder. "Bree, you can tell me. What's bothering you?"

"Aunt Lee Lee, will Embry ever love me?" The little girl was now sobbing hysterically and I pulled her to me again. Sometimes it was easy to forget that even though she appeared around ten, she was only three.

"Bree you listen to me very carefully, Embry loves you very much, but he is scared."

Jake had walked ahead with Steph to let me have some time with Bree. God, he was perfect.

"I ju-just want a a daddy like Stephanie Rose!" She wailed.

"You will honey, you will." I picked her up and carried her in the house. Stephanie took her hand and led her to their room where she laid down next to her and held her as she cried, until they both fell asleep.

* * *

**What do you think? I know the last two chapters kind of sucked so I worked hard to make this one way better. I hope you liked it! The next chapter will have a lot of Blackwater, so get ready! Thanks for reading and please review!-**

**Selene.**


	23. Jason Embry

**Hello everyone! Wow, 23 chapters already!**

**Jason Embry**

* * *

_Leah_

I watched as Stephanie and Bree fell asleep and then crept silently down stairs. Jacob sat on the couch with his head in his hands. Walking over to him, I slid an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close.

"Hey, you know its going to be okay right?" I whispered, rubbing his back gently.

"I know," He said, but his voice sounded so hollow, "But I feel like I don't know like I've failed as an alpha. All this time I've been so wrapped up in my own little world that I haven't been paying attention to what's going on around me. I thought I fixed it that night when I proposed but obviously I haven't. Leah, you're so amazing. Beautiful, smart, caring, a real pain in the ass, stubborn as hell and very hot tempered and undyingly loyal. Everything that I could ever want, you are. And it kills me to know that I've gone and screwed things up by not giving you what you deserve. I can understand if you don't want to marry me anymore."

Holy shit. What the hell is wrong with this boy? "Jacob Black take it back! How could you say such a stupid thing? We've all been stressed and we've all been under pressure, and no one expects any one of us to hold it together the entire time. Especially not you seeing as you're the alpha! Sometimes you just have to get lost in your own world." I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down, "I would rather you lost in your own world now then be an emotionless statue that gives orders and only cares about winning a battle. Because if you become that emotionless statue now, then that's all you'll ever be! Shutting it all out is a better way to cope then taking it all in at the same time and losing yourself in the process."

"I think I already have lost myself. Today, when you told us of your idea, it all hit me like a tidal wave. This is real, this is happening. In a months time we have to fight for our lives. All of us. Our friends, our family, our_ child_ will be risking their lives so that the can have a chance to live. That makes no sense! Risk dying so that we may live? We _live_ in a sick world. Even if we earn the right to stay by defeating our enemies, that won't change. We will still have enemies, enemies that can probably wait an eternity to strike against us! Our children's children will end up just like us. At war with a group of people who wish to end us for merely existing! So what's the point?"

I had never seen Jake seem so lost. He had bared his soul to me and I was at a loss for words. The raw emotion that he spoke with had left me feel small and insignificant. We sat there in silence for what seemed like forever before I knew what to say. "The point is that we have a right to live and a right to be here and we are _not _going to let them take that from us! So what if our descendants have to fight for their lives the same way we will? If they do then they will do so proudly and they will not lose. The same way we will not lose."

Jacob's eyes were empty, defeated. And for some reason, instead of feeling sympathetic all I felt was anger. Did he honestly think that he was the only one that was suffering here, that he was the only one that cared? All of our asses were on the line and we all knew it too! So what gives Jacob the right to sit here and sulk, like a spoiled child who got his favorite toy taken away? "You listen to me Jacob Black and you listen well! You are not going to sit around and mope because things aren't going as planned. We are fucking shape shifters for Christ sake! Protectors of La Push and I'll be damned if I let you forget it! Did you honestly think that life would be easy after the Volturi left the last time? Even after all there years I can still see the warning in their eyes. I always knew they would be back, though I didn't know that they would try to target my daughter for unknown reasons, hell! I didn't even know I would have a daughter! And yet, do you see me pouting about it! No! I am doing what ever I have to do to make sure that we all come out of this alive! Now go relieve Embry of his duties so that he may sit with his girlfriend and see his child! NOW!"

I watched him go, still irritated at his pathetic behavior. What happened to the brave, happy, carefree Jacob that I used to know? He was gone, replaced by a coward. The icy-sweet smell of a vampire and the woodsy scent of a shape shifter drifted in with the breeze and I recognized Rosalie's scent mixed with Tempe's. Walking over to the door, I opened it in time for Rose to glide in, carrying Tempe who was passed out in her arms.

"Is she okay?" I asked frantically and Rose nodded, "She's just exhausted. According to Edward, it's hard for her to draw on her power at will. The other times that she used it were random and accidental."

"And the baby? Is May okay?"

"They're both fine, it was a boy name Jason Embry Call."

"Oh, I can't wait to see him!" I gasped excitedly.

"Do you want to put her to bed for me? I need to get back. Emmett and I are going hunting."

"Oh sure no problem and when you get there, tell Seth to relieve Jared and then have Edward and Paul take over for them at 1 a.m." it was ten now so that would give them plenty of time to run patrol and then get back. I would grab Nikki and relieve Edward and Paul at around 6. "Oh if Edward complains about getting orders from me tell him that I said 'please'."

Rosalie put on a fake astonished expression, "I'm shocked, Leah Clearwater, asking a vampire nicely! What is the world coming to?" Pulling Tempe from her arms, I grinned. "Just go Queen Sparkles."

I carried Tempe to Stephanie's room and lay her down next to Bree. I had protested when Emmett had gotten Stephanie a queen sized bed for her birthday, not wanting her to be spoiled, but now I saw its uses. Walking wearily to my room, I showered quickly and lay down in my bed. It seemed so cold without Jake. Eventually I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Jacob_

I had been trying my hardest not to let the conversation with Leah go through my mind, but my concentration kept slipping allowing Jared to catch flashes of it. He kept sending me confused thoughts so eventually I gave up and let him see the whole thing.

"Dude, you got your ass handed to you!" He exclaimed, "Then again you're with Leah, what did you expect? She's insane, but she loves you. Just hang in there for now, it will all work out."

"I know, I've been kind of stupid-"

Jared cut me off, "Kind of?"

"Okay a lot. But I'm going to try and make it better."

We ran in silence for a while. I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I nearly tripped when Jared let out a loud howl. I raced through the dense forest until I found him, sitting with Seth. It just goes to show how distracted I was. I didn't even notice Seth arrive.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing you didn't even acknowledge that Seth was taking over for me so we thought we should tell you."

"Oh, okay. Whose Leah got on patrol?" I asked them, curious at how Leah was handling being Alpha Female.

"Edward and Paul are taking over sometime tonight but Rosalie sent me so I don't know her plans after them or what time they will get here." Seth said, oh god, poor kid got sent by the Ice Queen of Bitch.

"You know she's not really that bad. Once you get to know her." Seth defended.

"Yeah, sure let's just run patrol please."

_1 a.m._

I had been running for hours. Normally I would say this was punishment for how I had been acting, but Leah wouldn't do this to Seth. Maybe Paul, but never Seth. God, my paws hurt.

"Relax Fido; your paws will be fine,"

"What the hell are you doing here Edward?"

"Well I was here to relieve you, but by all means keep running if you want and I can leave." He smirked at me. God, why is his smile crooked?

"Why does everyone always freak out about that! Bella loves it!"

"Yeah well Bella's a freak. Bye!" I took off towards the house. When I got in I took a shower and went into me and Leah's room.

She was tossing and turning in the bed, whimpering.

* * *

_Leah_

In my dream the ground was smoking and stained with blood. Red eyed vampires crouched over a body that I recognized as one of my pack brothers. The vampire was tearing at its throat.

I ran to help but my legs were held down by some invisible weight. Then their victim raised his head.

"Lee, I'm so sorry! I should have fought harder, been a better alpha. Treated you better! I'm so sorry." Then Jacob let out an agonized groan and was still. I screamed and tried to sit up in bed. But I was already being held up. Jacob held me, rubbing my back soothingly and whispering in my ear that it was alright and that he was there for me, forever.

I drifted to sleep again, this time in a warm bed with the man I loved.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I accidently deleted the original version of this chapter so I had to rewrite it. Thanks for reading and thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! It really makes my day when I get reviews.-**

**Selene.**


	24. Too Soon

**Hello World! Well, not really the world but you get my point. **

**Leah**

* * *

I gently slid out of Jake's arms and went into my closet. I grabbed a light sundress and flip flops from the shelf labeled 'patrols'. A couple of months ago Alice had finally had enough of me leaving my nice clothes on the forest floor and demanded that Emmett break out the screw gun and add another shelve to my already ridiculously large closet. Then she had dragged me to a store and told me to pick out some dresses to wear when I was patrolling. Needless to say she rejected almost all of my choices and insisted that I pick out more expensive ones. Expensive dresses that would sit on the forest floor for hours. When I phased I found a very groggy Paul dragging his paws on the ground and a very irritable Edward.

"Quit complaining Edward, you have an endless amount of energy!" I thought, "Paul go back to the house and get some rest. Oh and send Nikki out here."

"Please no! I don't want to be the one to wake Nikki up! She's vicious!" Paul whined. So it was going to be one of _those_ days.

"Cut the crap, Paul. Or you can get her and then run patrol for me."

"Alright, I'm going! God, no need to be such a bitch!" He mumbled asshole. "I heard that!"

"You were supposed to. Now get going, asshole. And I'm Leah the Bitch Clearwater, She-demon of La Push. Since when am I not a bitch?"

"Jacob and Stephanie Rose have tamed you." He said and I gasped in my mind, "I cannot be tamed!"

"Yeah, okay Miley Cyrus."

"Do NOT compare me to that cheap little slut!" I exclaimed, I hated Miley Cyrus with a passion. She had tons of little girls looking up to her and she was being a terrible role model for them. And her scanty little outfits were in no way sexy. At all. During my little inner mind rant about Miley Cyrus, Paul had left and I had made it around the perimeter. A slight shimmer told me that Nikki was here.

"Leah, you need to get into the house now!" She said urgently.

"Why? What's wrong! Are May and Jason okay?" I asked her. I caught flashes of her and Alice discussing a recent vision.

"No one is okay, Leah." She whispered, despair seeping through her thoughts and into mine.

"Should I get Jacob? He is the Alpha after all and he needs to be there if something serious is going on."

"Yeah that's a good idea, but hurry." She phased out quickly and I dashed to the house.

"Jake, I know you've only gotten a few hours of sleep but Alice had a vision and from what I was told it's serious." It was then that I noticed that he was looking at me with lust filled eyes and something hard was pressed into my stomach. And I had forgotten my clothes. "As much as I would love to, we don't have time. Sorry babe." He nodded and went to get changed. And take a cold shower.

Soon we were on our way and it only took us ten minutes to run the 4 miles that separated our house from the Cullen's. When we got in, we noticed that Nikki was crying and Seth was holding her protectively. The kids were all there, passed out in various people's arms. Embry was cradling Bree, with May next to him holding a small bundle that I assumed to be Jason. Tempe was being held by Emmett and Rose had Stephanie. "What's going on?"

"I had a vision." Alice said slowly.

"About?"

"The Volturi! They're attacking early! They have been planning this for weeks, I should have noticed sooner! I should have just I was so busy watching the battle. I hadn't noticed that the time changed. Oh god, I've killed us all!" She could say anything else, she sobbed into Jasper's shoulder.

"Alice, it's okay, we'll make it through this. When are they coming and where?" I asked her, placing my hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"Two days, in the baseball clearing!" she wailed.

"Well, we have the Denali's with us and we have new powers. We'll be okay." Bella said. I had almost forgotten the Denali's were here. They had left on a hunting trip a little while ago. They were going to some wild life preservation center in California. Apparently it had an over population and they were, what were Kate's words? "Helping the humans who were too stupid to hunt the animals themselves and just sat around talking about it." I really liked Kate.

"We should call them back. They need to know about this." Edward said. A thought occurred to me.

"No we shouldn't, they will need as much blood as possible to survive this. In fact Carlisle, you should consider getting some donated blood to supplement all of your diets just in case." I said, earning a few incredulous looks.

"That could seriously endanger everything we have worked so hard to build here." Esme said carefully, "What if tasting human blood causes a few of us to have a serious craving. There is especial danger to Rose and Bella; they have never tasted human blood and also Jasper, because of his past."

"I understand that. But what the Volturi endanger us more than some blood does. So Carlisle, get the blood and anyone who thinks they are strong enough to handle it can use it." It seemed like a decent compromise to me.

"Leah is right. We should also organize hunting trips as soon as possible and consume as much blood as possible, we'll need." Jasper said and I threw him a grateful look. He nodded at me and continue, "The wolves should fit in as much food, sleep and combat practice as possible. We are not going into this unprepared, regardless of how shot notice it may be." Ah Jasper, spoken like a true military man. Edward laughed at my thoughts and all heads shot to him.

"What's so funny Edward?" Rosalie asked him.

"Oh, just Leah's thoughts. When Jasper stopped talking, she said 'Ah Jasper, spoken like a true military man' in her head, I thought it was amusing." He said, grinning evilly at me. Great, now Jasper was going to kill me.

To everyone's intense surprise, Jasper started laughing hysterically and soon we all joined in. even Marcus was laughing.

"Oh Leah, you sure know how to lighten a mood," Jasper chuckled.

"That's me, Leah Clearwater, comedy extraordinaire." I said sarcastically.

"What happened to you being the she-demon of La Push, I find that one more fitting" Paul called from the kitchen. He was attempting to cook.

"Cute, real cute Paul, why don't you shut up now!" I yelled, "Esme, do you mind helping him before he burns the whole damn house down?"

"Oh Lee, you're the best." Jake said, wrapping her arms around me and kissing me deeply.

"Oh god! Get a room!"

"Stephanie Rose Black!" Rosalie exclaimed.

* * *

**Sorry to any Miley Cyrus lovers out there, but I hate her. She's been ridiculous lately. She's trying to be some sort of weird mixture of Lady Gaga, Rhianna and Britney Spears. It's not working out. Thanks for reading. Review if you hate Miley Cyrus. PLEASE! Tons of people are reading this and not reviewing and I really want to know what you guys think! Do I suck? Am I doing okay? Is there something you want to see happen? I'm always open to ideas so review and tell me yours!-**

**Selene.**


	25. The Final Battle

**The Final Battle**

_There comes a time in our lives_

_When we need to make a choice_

_Between what is easy_

_And what is right_

_You have a chance to live when you choose what is easy_

_But you have a chance to fight for what is right_

_Denying your self that chance may be easy _

_But in the end it will be the ones who fought and died who are cheished above all others_

_Dying for what you believe in is easy _

_The real courage is in living and fighting and suffering for what you believe in_

_The choice you make is life or death_

_But there is a middle ground where you will suffer_

_Will you deny destiny_

_Will you fight with fate_

This was it, the moment where everything was decided. I felt like I stood at the end of everything as I looked across the beautiful valley that would be our battle field. I feared for our fates but this was where our destinys lay. Some of us would not come out of this and those of us who did would be stronger. What didn't kill us would be our life line. After this battle the death of our loved ones would forever drag us down and at the same time encourage us to live for those who had gave themselves up so that we may live. It seemed ironic that this would be one the most important moments in history, one that children should learn about in history classes and be inspired by. It should show that even in this dismal society there was hope and there was courage. It was so cruel that right when I I finally had the family I had always dreamed of, they would be ripped away in a single instant. I remember talking to Bella about the time when James nearly killed her. She had told me that her last thought was 'Death is peaceful, easy. Life is harder'. At the time I had laughed at her and told her how naïve she was. How could death be peaceful and easy? You would have to leave everyone you loved and watch as they suffered, knowing you could do nothing to ease their sorrow. Life was easy, sure you suffered but you always had a chance to heal. Those were my thoughts when she told me that. Now things had been blown into a new perspective and I understood her descrpition of death. It would be so easy to lay down and die here and now and not have to watch my family suffer and die in a viscious battle of the super natural. But that wasn't who I was . I may be many things but a coward I was not, nor would I ever be.

They came in the same orderly form that they had last time. Except for the two new editions who had taken Jane and Alec's places at Aro's right side. Sadistic smiles graced the lips of many while others looked uncertain. Aro had under estimated us and only brought enough to equal our numbers. We were unable to be harmed mentally as long as Bella held and her rage had built to epic proportions when I had told her of Alice's visions.

Alice had had three new visions. One that warned us of the Volturi's early arrival and two others that showed separate outcomes of the battle. As far as the Volturi new, Alice couldn't see the battle because of the natural defense the wolves had against her. But when we had thrown our prejudices towards the Cullens aside, we had discovered that the defense had been turned off. Another discussion I'd had with Bella was about the last battle or non battle as it should be called, with the Volturi. She had told me that her rage had fueled her power and allowed her to powerfully shield all of us. So I did the most logical thing I could think of. I told her what would happen if we lost. According to Alice, Aro had finally lost it and if he won he would lead his forces on a type of victory lap. A victory lap that would slaughter all of Washington. Rage at the planned mass murder had given her the strength to protect us all. But of course the Volutri would focus on killing her. So we had arranged our forces to surround her, with our most powerful gaurding her carefully. Bella stood in the back of us with Kate, Jane, Edward, Embry and Quil standing guard next to her. The middle line consisted of Carmen, Eleazer,Paul,Jared, May, Seth, Sam, Emmett, and Esme. The front line was me, Rose, Carlisle, Jasper,Garrett, Nikki, Jake and Tanya. Renesmee, Collin, and Brady were in the treeline behind Bella with Stephanie, Bree and Tempe. Jason was on the reservation being gaurded by Sam's youngest, Dillan, Cole, Kevin, Joey, and Cody. Alex and Chris were cirlcing Cullen Mansion and my house and Sam's oldest, Derik and Ryan were running the Quileute border. His pack was large and served a huge advantage to us.

Turning to Jake I whispered, "I love you." He nodded, "I love you Lee, forever." And then it began. Bloodthirsty vampires fell on us like rain. Screams eachoed as Jane worked her magic.

A blonde ran at me, her pale face contorted with groundless rage. I almost felt guilty about killing her. She didn't want to fight, but she was Aro's tool and she had to play her part. She was fighting for her life and I respected that. Our positions were similar but I wanted and needed to live. I caught her left arm iin my mouth and tore at it, launching her into a tree. Another fell on me from behind, twisting my back leg. Snarling, I turned and tackled him, ripping into his throat. His icy skin chilled my sharp teeth and he hissed and growled in my ear. And then I was flying backwards, my chest throbbed painfully. I landed with a loud thump and I felt something in side me break. I limped backwards as three vampire's converged on me.

"LEAH! Behind you!" I heard Seth yell in my head. I spun around to see another vampire, this one a male, coming up behind me. "A little help here! I'm surrounded!" I shrieked and I felt Jake's panic as he poked a nose into Rosalie side. She turned to looking annoyed.

"Rose" I said invading her thougths, " I need help." She let out a viscious growl and tore the head off the vampire she had been fighitng. Throwing the writhing body into the fire someone had started, she dashed over to me and jumped on two of the vampires. With one hand around each throat, she knocked them to the ground. One of them yanked her hair and she let out an agonized scream. I knocked him out of the way but I couldn't do more, the one behind me was closing in. Not wanting to take any chances, I ran by him and latched onto one of his legs and dragged him across the ground. As I ran I saw Jane torturing Caius and Edward fighting with Aro. And then the world froze. May was on her back, phased back to human form with two vampires standing over her. She was bleeding badly and I screamed in horror in my thoughts as I ran towards her, willing to do anything to stop what I knew was about to happen. But it was like in those dreams where you can't seem to run fast enough. A vampire slammed her foot into her chest and I heard her screams as she begged.

"Somebody help! I can't… broke… can't move! Embry! Please! Em... Embry! AHHH-" Her screams were cut short when the vampires lifted her up and slammed her to the ground with a sickening crunch.

In my head I heard Embry's desperat yells as he grappled with a vampire who I recognized from our last run in with them as Felix. May's death was a distraction. I could do nothing for her now. Still dragging the large vampire with me, I ran to Embry to help. Together we destroyed Felix and my attacker. I gave Embry a wolfish nod and ran towards Bella, who had been tackled by an unknown vampire. I could see her struggling to fight off the vampire and keep us all shielded. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. Simultaneously, something crashed into my side and Kate, in a desperate attempt to save Bella, jumped back from her fight and locked her hand around Bella's attacker's throat. He convulsed and fell to the ground and someone ran ove rand finished him off. Searing pain. And then nothing.

* * *

Rosalie

I had seen May die, watched Leah fall. It all seemed so unreal. I wasn't going to let Leah die. I launched my self across the valley and tackled Leah's attacker just as he sunk his teeth into her.

"EDWARD!" I screeched in my head, "Get Leah to safety, she's been bitten." There weren't many of the Volturi left but thet were putting up one hell of a fight. Alice flashed to my side and grabbed the leg of the vampire I was fighting. Running in opposite directions, we tore him in half. I tossed him into the fire without a second glance. I saw the vampire name Juanita runniing across the valley with a gleeful grin on her face. Why was she smiling? Her side was loosing. Then I saw it. Embry was human again, cradling May's dead body.

"Embry phase back! Do it now!" I screamed but it was too late. Juanita fell on him just as he phased and I fell to the ground sobbing dryly as she tore his from his body. I hadn't been close to Embry but he had a family, two beautiful kids and he didn't deserve to die. Rage built at me and with a shriek of wild fury I grabbed Juanita by the neck anad sank my teeth into, ripping and tearing. She snarled in my ear but I ignored her. I rippeed her head from her body, pulled her arms off and bit, snapped and tore whatever I could get my hands on. Vaguely I heard Emmett behind me telling me over and over again that she was dead and I needed to help elsewhere but I didn't listen, I just kept ripping and tearing until she was nothing. All I could think of were those babies who had just lost both their parents. Slowly I turned to Emmett.

"What kind of monsters are we fighting?" I whispered shakily, I knew it was a stupid question. We were fighting vampires. But I had my reasons, "Emmett what do I tell May and Embry's kids? Jason will NEVER know his father! Never! And Bree! What do I do for her? She knew her parents and loved them more then anything. Just the other night she asked Leah if Embry would ever be her father. Leah told her yes. And now Embry's dead! That's all Bree had ever asked for was a father and just when she finally had a chance, he was killed, brutally murdered by a sadistic vampire. What am I supposed to say, what am I supposed to say when we go back and they ask us where there parents are! WHAT DO I DO! May and Embry are dead! GONE! Never coming back and Leah might be headed the same way! What the hell am I supposed to DO?"

"Shh Rose, it will be okay baby, I promise, we'll get through this." He said, wrapping his arms around me. But we didn't have time to comfort eachother. More agonized cries came from around us as more of our friends and family fell. Jacob was on his knee's in front of Leah, screaming at Edward.

"Edward you have to do it! PLEASE! You did it for Bella, why not Leah? I can't live with out her." He yelled before turning his attention to Leah, "Lee, please don't die on me stay with me. I NEED you, Stephenie NEEDS you. We're supposed to be a family!"

For once in my lie I was glad to be a vampire. If Emmett were to die, I don't know what I would do and I thanked what ever gods existed that we were almost indestructible.

A female voice came from behind us, "Your girlfreind sure has a heavy attachment to her baby. And she doesn't even know she's pregant."

"Oh god Leah no! NO! Not my child please god no Leah!" Jacob yelled, tears streaming down his face as hugged Leah to him. I recognized the vampire as the one in Aro's group who could sense emotional bonds.

"Eleazer? Eleazer no!" Carmen was screaming behind me. Eleazer was attacking Latisha. And it wasn't going well. The Volutri were outnumbered but so many of us were trying to help those who were injured that the battle still continued.

* * *

**Right well, I think I'm going to stop it there for now. I kinda think this sucks but it's the best I could do so I'm sorry if its terrible. Also, I'm sorry for the mistakes, my grammar and spelling editor isn't working. The next part of the fight will be written ASAP but I'm kinda short on time lately. Please review and tell me what you think, there aren't that many chapters left. Maybe like 5. Thanks for reading!-**

**Selene.**


	26. The Final Battle Part 2

_Rosalie_

It was all so strange. Our friends and family were screaming for our help and yet, we couldn't move. Eleazer had died moments ago and Carmen was in a mindless rage, destroying Latisha easily. There were a few Volturi left. One Volturi left. Then there were no left. It was over, but not for Leah and not those of us who had lost a family member, for them the constant battle of moving on would never be over. Bits of people were being tossed into the fire, the dead being collected, and those still mindless with fury being calmed. And through it all I just sat there, Emmett's arms around me as I stared at the girl that I had come to know as my best friend, my sister even, fight for her life. Jacob was screaming, still begging Leah to stay with him and Stephanie Rose just sat there quietly, tears streaming down her innocent face as she held her mother's hand. I couldn't move. Even when I heard May's screams when she saw her mother and father to-be dead. Nikki, sobbing on the ground next to the body of her best friend, Tempe clinging to Seth desperately, Carmen screaming as Tanya and Kate held her back when she attempted to jump into the fire, weather to save Eleazer or join him in his death. Garrett, Bella and all the others sobbing, even the men, as they searched the bodies and cleaned up the mess. Through all of it sat there, unable to comprehend what was going on. Until Edward lowered his mouth to the wound on Leah. Then I lost it.

"What the hell are you doing? Our venom will kill her! What, no you can't! Get off of her!" I kicked and scratched and bit furiously at anything within reach, desperate to save Leah.

"Rose, Rosie please calm down! He's not hurting her, he's saving her." Emmett said, his strong arms the only thing that had stopped me from murdering Edward. I stopped biting to look up at him.

"Saving her?" I asked, confused.

"Yes. He's sucking the venom out." Emmett told me, I felt so stupid. Then it dawned on me that all around me, all the things I was seeing were real. It wasn't some crazy hallucination anymore, I wasn't watching a movie. I was living this agony and I needed to help.

Without a word, I got up and walked over to May. She was sitting in Alice's lap screaming for her mother. Alice was sobbing into May's hair, but she handed her to me and went to help the others.

"May, honey you have to calm down, it's going to be okay." I whispered to her, knowing that it was a lie. How could this ever be okay?

"He-e wa-as 'upposed to b-be m-my daddy!"She cried, jumping out of my arms and dropping to her knees in front of Embry. "He was g-gonna marry mama! He sh-show m-me the riiiing!" She wailed, reaching into the pocket of the shorts someone had placed on him and pulling out a small box. She opened it up and pulled out a small ring with a modest diamond. Clearly an engagement ring. May went to throw the ring put I caught her arm gently, "No baby, keep it. You'll want it someday." She sniffled gently, but snuggled up to me and fell asleep in the midst of all the chaos.

* * *

_Leah_

Everything was a haze. I could hear muted voices, but it like I was at the bottom of a frozen pond, and I couldn't seem to break through the ice. I felt nothing, no pain, no sadness, just emptiness. And I couldn't escape it.

_Two hours later_

I was moving, being carried gently. Down a hill, left, right, straight for a while, up a hill, by a river, through a river though it must have been shallow because I felt no water, but it could have been from the numbness. I was numb, unfeeling. Laying in the blackness only able to hear the way my carrier was walking. Soft thuds, stairs I'm guessing, a short walk, and then more stairs. But still, no feelings. Even emotions were absent.

_20 minutes later_

It started slowly, a small tingling in my fingertips, the feeling of someone holding my hand. They were shaking. Snatches of the conversation could be heard.

"Didn't know… Three….litter of…. Can't believe… advance quickly…"

Then like magic I could feel and I was wishing for the blackness again. I was sore everywhere and I could barely breathe. But I was alive and I was getting closer and closer to opening my eyes.

"_**Leah?" a voice spoke in my head.**_

"_**That you, mind rapist?" **_

"_**Yes, thank god, we thought we'd lost you and the babies for a while there. Jacob is beside himself." **_

"_**Whoa, what babies? " I asked, was Stephenie or one of the girls hurt too?**_

"_**No, no their both fine." Damn mind rapist. Even when we're having a mind conversation he rapes my poor, innocent mind. "I don't know how hard you hit you head but you mind is not innocent!" this made me laugh, or whatever it is people do to show amusement in their minds. "As for the babies, your well, you're pregnant and as far as we can tell, having three babies."**_

"_**What the hell? I need to wake up, like now. Isn't there something you can give me that will make me wake up?" I asked desperately. **_

"_**No, your body will wake when its ready, for now it needs to heal." Said Edward.**_

"_**I don't give a shit about healing! I need to wake up; I need to know what's going on."**_

"_**I can't Leah, I'm sorry." And then he was gone, I tried reaching his thoughts but they were shielded from me. Which meant Bella was in the same room as me. **_

"_**Edward god damn it! Get back here!" I shrieked at him endlessly calling him every bad name I could thinks of but he was gone. **_

A lot of people might find it ironic that Edward had been the Cullen that I disliked the most because of what he was doing to Jacob but then I ended up getting a power similar, if not better, than his. It was so cruel of him to come into my mind and then just leave, while I am left to wonder just how bad my injuries are, how my family is doing and oh let's not forget that I'm giving birth to a litter of puppies! And the most irritating part was that he could still read my thoughts and I could hear laughing at me. So I just played a scene of how my puppies were made and he shut up.

And then I was back in the land of the living. A few people were in my room. I could hear Carlisle telling Jacob the extent of my injuries and decided that the world should know I was awake.

"So Dr. Mac Sparkles, what the verdict?" you'd think because they were vampires they would have heard some kind of change in my breathing when I woke up, but nope they all jumped and gasped. Well except for Kate, who I had no idea why she was here.

"Now _that _is how you wake up from almost dying!" Kate said, laughing uncontrollably. "Always scare the shit out of everyone who was worried, it's priceless."

Jacob glared at her, but rushed to my side.

"Leah, thank god you're awake!" he kissed my forehead gently, "How are you feeling?"

"You know, I feel a lot better than I have in a long time. Better than I have since Sam left me and my dad died. Strange isn't it?"

"In a way, it is," Carlisle said, "But from what I can tell you're going to be just fine." And then everyone was there, smiling and talking. There was definitely sadness in everyone's eyes but we were all so relieved that was over that we couldn't being happy. And in our hearts, we all knew that those who had died would want us to be happy.

* * *

**Okay, go ahead and yell at me, I know this took forever. And this is NOT the end; there are 3 or 4 more chapters still. Thanks for reading, I love reviews!-**

**Selene.**


	27. Emotions

**Guess who's back! That's right, me! You don't really want to read about my life so I'll just right down to business...

* * *

**

**Leah: **

Over the next few weeks, things were hectic. I had been badly injured and had to stay in bed for most of it and even after Carlisle gave me a clean bill of health, Jacob and Rosalie insisted I stay in bed for the babies sake. They even went so far as to post gaurds outside my door so I wouldn't leave. Emmett, of course, took advantage of this and loved being my 'gaurd' mainly because he enjoyed making wise cracks about how I was going to give birth to a litter. Speaking of my 'litter', no one new for sure when I would give birth. We had no past history of female shape shifters, so there was no way of knowing if the birth would be accelerated or not. Carlisle said we would judge by my symptoms and size. So far I hadn't gotten very big, maybe 3 or 4 more inches; small considering that there were three babies. Alice was dying to start ordering custom made baby clothes and bugged Edward and me nonstop about the genders, but neither of us had a clue. I'd had Bella put a shield between my mind and theirs long ago. Hearing my children mentally develop inside me freaked me the hell out. But aside from the fact that hearing them was creepy, I was overjoyed with the news that I was pregnant. I'd wanted a baby of my blood for so long and now I was getting not one, but three. It amazed me that over the past few years my life had gone from crappy to amazing. I was engaged to Jacob Black, the love of my life and was bearing his children as well as raising my darling Stephanie. Stephanie loved to come lay her head on my stomach and whisper things to the baby. She said she already had names picked out for all three of them but wouldn't tell anyone 'til they were born.

In the midst of all my pregnancy issues, people were still trying to cope with the casualties of the battle. After the fight ended, we realized we had a serious problem. The Volturi were what kept vampires everywhere from running wild and now they were gone and the vampires had no one to enforce the law. So an agreement was reached. Marcus, Jane, and Alec would go back to Italy and rebuild the Volturi and continue to enforce the law and we would be left in peace. Embry and May had both died attempting to protect each other. Everyone was torn apart, but Bree and Jason were the worst. Rosalie had been caring for them since there parents died and she wanted to adopt them, but thought it best to wait and put them in therapy to help them cope. Of course, the therapist would have to be very well payed because of the unique growing patterns of the two young shape shifters. The council members of La Push had finally realized that the Cullen's weren't going anywhere and the packs would stay for now, until it really was time for them to pack up and move on. Oddly enough, after everything that happened, Jake and I were considering going with them when they left. Our duty to the rez was done and the threats to it were far lower then ever before. Sam and his pack could handle it now.

The door to my room opened and Carlisle came in and Emmett followed, pushing a wheel chair.

"Time for the weekly ultra-sound?" I asked, smiling at the thought of seeing my babies.

"Yup, have to make sure your litters doing okay. Who knows, with the size of your stomach, you could pop any second now," Emmett laughed, of course he would ruin my good mood, "Aww, don't look so down she-wolf, Esme is making you food right now. I told her to make extra since you're eating for three now. Oh, by the way, I talked to the White House and your stomach is officially getting its own state lines. It'll be announced on public television tonight."

"Haha, real cute Emmett, where'd you get that one from, a second grade joke book?"

"I'm serious! We'll watch it tonight while you eat." He said, his laughter shaking the floor.

"Alright, Emmett hush we don't want to upset her. Now Leah lets get you to the right room." Dr. Cullen had a whole emergency room set up when Bella had gotten pregnant and for some reason he had kept it. Although, I think he went a little to far when he put in the bed with that nasty, uncomfortable paper stuff that you unroll a fresh layer from every time a new patient comes in. I know you had to be sanitary, but come on! That stuff is so annoying.

"So, let's see what we've got!" Carlisle was amazed that the babies had lived through the entire battle because of the extent of my injuries and became more and more fascinated every time we did an ultrasound. "Extraordinary. Even in the midst of so much sadness, there is the gift and joy of new life" he whispered staring at the screen. There were my babies. All three of them, curled right up next to eachother. "They should start becoming more mobile soon, so get ready to feel some kicks and movements. It will be a little disconcerting at first, but you'll get used to it. What is it Leah, you seem troubled."

Ah, Carlisle ever the attentive doctor. "Well, I was just wondering, these babies are the product of two shape shifters who are both alphas. Is it possible that they could.. ah.. phase inside of me?"

He looked thoughtful, "It actually is a large possibility which is why we need to keep you as stress free as possible, hence the constant bed rest."

I sighed. I was so sick of being in bed. "But don't pregnant women need to be in top physical condition? I think I should be taking a walk everyday, at least."

"Well, you're right. In a traditional pregnancy, you'd want to stay as active as possible, but this isn't exactly normal. So we'll start with short walks everyday and see how it effects you." He seemed stressing at the idea of me taking even just short walks and I felt bad. But, no. I needed to get active. I was going crazy shut in that room all day. Granted, it was a large room with wifi and satellite TV, but I needed more then that. I was a shape shifter, a creature of the forest and that was where I needed to be. At least for some time during the day.

"Alrighty then. Let's start with going downstairs. Apparently I have a big announcement about me on the news. And food waiting."

"Ah, Leah maybe you should get some help. at least on the stairs-"

"Pipe, doctor sparkles. I've been shut in that room for weeks. The only fresh air I get is through the window and I want out goddammit!" With those parting words, I made my way downstairs. My legs were a little wobbly, but other then that I was good.

"Hey, Ice Bitch! I'm going for a walk and your coming with me." I yelled at Rosalie who had frozen in shock when I started to descend the stairs. It surprised me how dead on we were in calling her Ice Bitch. She was completely frozen, but the second she recovered she started bitching at me. Typical Rosalie.

"Oh no you don't! Get your ass back upstairs, NOW." She said, giving me a no bullshit look. But there was more. Her eyes, though glaring fiercely, looked sad and tired. Like she had been awake her entire life and desperately wanted sleep, which was exactly the case.

"Rose, come on, I'm going for a walk whether you like it or not. So let's go." I walked towards the door and heard her sigh and follow me. We walked in silence for a few minutes and then I had to ask what was going on in the world outside my room. "What's been going on? You look tired, which is saying something considering you're a vampire."

"Its just been so hard." She told me wearily, "Jason and Bree hardly talk, therapy is barely working and we lost quite a few people. Carmen attempted suicide the other night, thanks god Kate stopped her."

"Suicide? I thought that was nearly impossible for a vampire." I said, immediately thinking of Edward. He had once told Bella that the only way for a vampire to die was to be ripped apart and burned.

"My melodramatic brother is not very creative in his thinking, though lord knows he gets plenty of material from everyone else. No, he wouldn't think of building a fire and sitting in it. He had to be as insane as possible and pull the Volturi into it." Rosalie said, sounding bored. But no, it wasn't boredom, it was exhaustion. Complete and total mental exhaustion.

"Things will be okay eventually though." I told her. And I had a feeling they would. People move on. The world changes. And we were just here to battle our way through it all.

* * *

**Dedicated to DarkAngelz200, thanks for being such a kick-ass friend :)**

**No, that is not the final chapter, a few more still to come! Sorry for any mistakes, I haven't really sat down and written in a long time, except for a few quickwrites every once in a while. Thanks for reading. Please Please Please review, I want to know what you think!-**

**Selene**


	28. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Jacob Black! Hurry your fat ass up!" I yelled, he took for ever! Every damn morning it was the same thing, he insisted that the kids watch cartoons before heading off to school. Something about inspiring creative thoughts. Like my children needed TV to get them to think creatively.

"Mom, you're sure its okay if I double with Tempe, Ryland, and Roland tonight?" Stephenie asked me for what had to be the millionth time.

"Yes! Its fine, do you honestly think I'm going to say no to you going out with my brothers daughter and Paul and Rachel's kids? Seriously, relax. I'm beginning to think you're nervous or something..." I said, trailing off at the last part when I saw her glare.

"Please Leah." Jacob started, descending the stairs with Emmalee, Jaden, and Jace with him. It never ceased to amaze me how beautiful my children were, despite the things that were going on at the time they were conceived. I put my hand to my forehead as memories flashed through my head. Screams, blood, Jacob begging me not to leave him. Screeching metal, the sound of vampire flesh being torn. And May's final scream of terror as Embry tried to save her. These would haunt me forever. But I would go on. It's what they would want.

"Leah!" Jacob's loud yell snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, um, what were you saying?" I asked, blinking and shaking my head, trying to clear my mind. He sighed.

"I was saying that there is no way in hell our dear Stephie is nervous because she is your daughter and you are the most fearless woman I know." I immediately became suspicious.

"Alright, what do you want?"

"Let me and Emmett take the kids to the beach today! Its finally sunny out! Please Leah!" He begged, giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine.. on one condition. We're all going." I told them with a smile. My smile widened when we pulled up to the beach and everyone was there. We had learned long ago that all we had to do to go to the beach with the vampires and not cause suspicions was spray glitter on ourselves to we all sparkled. It was originally Emmett's idea when he attacked Paul, wanting to make him sparkle in the sun.

As I lounged on a beach towel with Rose, Alice, and the rest of the ladies, I was finally content. This was the life I was meant to live. And I loved it.

* * *

**Alright so I know I said there would be more chapters after that last one, but I think its about damn time I wrapped this story up. Its been an amazing journey and I improved so much through out it, but all good things come to an end. Thank you so much to the readers who stuck with me through the whole thing, I love you guys so much and this story would be nothing with out you! I have another Blackwater story out already, called Forever In the Night, so if you want to read more of my work, that is my recommendation. Reviews are lovely if you have the time! Thanks so much, I hope you enjoyed this story-**

**Selene.**


End file.
